Parasito
by J.T Hunt
Summary: La transición a la evolucion es un proceso que casi todo Pokemon desea para ser mas fuerte y mas hábil, sin embargo, hay algunos que le temen a su evolucion... ¿Por que? ¿Son conscientes en lo que se convertiran?. Lamentablemente para un pequeño pokemon si... Y no hay manera de escapar.
1. Prologo

**NOTA:** Para quienes ya vieron la descripción de mi perfil saben lo que subiré, pero para los que no, me dedicare a subir varios Fanfictions de Pokemon usando conceptos misteriosos que son considerados canónicos pero que obviamente nunca se verán a fondo en el anime o videojuego, por lo tanto yo creare historias propias usando este concepto como iniciativa y así llegar a los más profundo que nos llegue a ofrecer, las historias son mías basadas en el Universo de Pokemon, escribo para entretener y que todos pasen un buen rato.

 **Sobre "Parasito":** Iniciamos con un hecho bastante conocido el cual es la evolución de Paras Parasect, desde que estábamos pequeños al enterarnos de la descripción de la pokedex de Parasect a muchos nos dios escalofríos en la espalda, pero ha permanecido como algo no explorado a fondo en algún Fanfiction, en esta historia tratare de enfocar varias perspectivas de los seres que se encuentran alrededor del Paras protagonista, al igual de lo que piensa sobre el mismo y su vida, hasta ver lo más oscuro que puede llegar a ser...

 _ **Prologo**_

El agua no paraba de caer del cielo, la lluvia no parecía terminar pronto y es de esos días frescos donde a cualquiera que le gusta el agua de lluvia disfrutaría al máximo, sin embargo para algunos pokemon silvestres que viven en los alrededores de las rutas solo significaba soledad, si eso, soledad, el agua cayendo y el cielo nublado generaba un ambiente templado pero a la vez muy sombrío.

En plena tarde templada un pokemon especifico avanzaba de manera leve, casi sin vida aunque la tuviera pero recordarlo solo le generaba más dolor ya que tan solo de imaginar su futuro dolía, el triste destino, había recorrido tanto para querer alejarse de ese horrible futuro, pero a pesar de eso parecía inevitable, los dolores en su espalda...Seguían. No era el dolor si no el estrés, ese temor, ese final, ese triste final, ¿así estaba destinado a ser? ¿Todos los de su especie lo estaban? por qué no era diferente, porque tiene que ser igual a los otros, porque tiene que sufrir lo mismo que los otros, porque la vida es así para el... Pero todo se resolvía en una sola palabra que su madre solía decir: "La muerte es Inevitable"

Se trataba de un Paras, el pokemon tipo bicho el cual es conocido por su timidez y claro... sus característicos hongos en la espalda, una característica que era como la maldición de un tipo fantasma, algo hereditario que toda su especie tenia, siempre estaba ahí para recordar una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida o lo que quedaría de ella, que no iba a poder escapar... Pero, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Era casi lo único que pensaba el pobre pokemon bicho, ya no tenía que esperar a que esa cosa lo dominara por completo, pues se sentía tan miserable y con pocas esperanza que ya casi era eso, un zombie, solo que algo en él se negaba aceptarlo, ese gramo de esperanza nunca se perdía.

Había pasado probablemente miles de kilómetros desde su antiguo hogar: "La Zona Zafarí" el lugar donde se había criado y vivido sus primeros 2 años de vida, aun recordaba cuando era feliz, cuando jugaba con sus amigos del lugar, cuando su familia estaba con el... Pero claro lo único que hacían ellos era ocultar el triste destino que les deparaba.

¡GRRRRR!

Un rugido fuerte se escuchó en la lejanía sacando al pequeño Paras de sus pensamientos, este rápidamente se apartó del camino y se refugió entre un arbusto que se encontraba al lado de un árbol, era muy débil para enfrentarse a algún peligro cosa que odiaba que le causaba resentimiento consigo mismo, pero era un arma de doble filo ya que... Si algo más fuerte que él lo atacaba y no hacía nada podría morir a manos de este pero si se enfrentaba a él a pesar de tener todas las de perder, adelantaba el proceso... adelantaba esa horrible transición que le causaba tanto temor, su fobia era su evolución, su futuro ser, el mismo, convertirse en un Parasect.

¡GRRRRR!

El rugido se escuchó aproximarse, Paras entro en pánico, si pudiera hacerse más pequeño lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo, a pesar de estar bien oculto y las posibilidades de lo que sea que viniese lo encontrase fueran muy bajas, su miedo seguía y seguía... solo podría pensar en lo débil que era, su falta de valor, el no poder hacer algo, la sensación de impotencia que solo lo limitaba, las imágenes volvían a su mente, su sagrada mente que era lo que tenía que adorar ahora que aun podía, pero... ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si esas imágenes volvían a su cabeza, ese post trauma, la primera vez que lo vio.. Cuando supo lo que le pasaría de la peor manera posible, Paras temblaba... su miedo inundaba a su ser y para empeorar todo, lo volvió a sentir, volvió a sentir esa cosa en su espalda, ese estremecimiento ese mini dolor que solo le recordaba que todo era en vano, pero que el miedo era tan gran que se negaba a aceptar todo.

-¡GRRRR!- Se escuchó el rugido ya en el lugar

Los tímpanos de paras casi explotaron, no tenía el valor para mirar solo desear que nada pasara.

-Se supone que es por aquí – Dijo una voz humana en el lugar

La curiosidad domino a Paras junto a su miedo y como una mezcla bastante inestable, alzo su tenaza derecha y abrió su ojo derecho. Era un entrenador bastante alto y llevaba como Pokemon enfrente a un Charizard el cual apartaba el camino y lo iluminaba mientras el entrenador llevaba una cosa rara en sus manos que desconocía por completo.

-Grrrrrrr...- Se quejó el Charizard al sentir más gotas de lluvia caer sobre él,

-Lo se amigó, aguanta unos minutos más, nos falta poco para salir de aquí y podrás descansar- Dijo el entrenador con calma mientras sostenía un GPS en sus manos.

-Charrr...- Contesto de manera afirmativa y con valentía.

-Muy bien, es a la izquierda vamos- Dijo el entrenador alejándose en las profundidades del bosque.

Paras seguía temblando viendo como las siluetas de ese humano y su pokemon se alejaban y perdían alrededor de él, pasando unos segundo más, dio un suspiro de alivio y miro a los alrededores para ver si no se acercaba nada más, pero al momento de dar un paso fuera de su escondite se detuvo...

Paras quedo un segundo pensativo y se regresó a adentro de los arbustos, había pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo desde que no podía dormir, había recorrido tanto y solo quería descansar...

El pobre Pokemon tipo bicho se acomodó entre el pasto, la noche ya empezaba a entrar y la lluvia parecía no parar pero si se hizo más calmada, necesitaba descansar y lo iba a hacer, después de acurrucarse cerro los ojos tratando de descansar pero nuevamente ese dolor leve recorrió parte de su espalda, nunca tenia paz.. ¿De qué le servía huir si lo que lo atormenta está pegado a el? Sin embargo el preguntarse no serviría de nada, empezó a pensar en ese entrenador y su pokemon, estos parecían muy preocupados uno por el otro, algo en él deseaba que estuvieran bien, ahí pensó que a lo mejor tener un entrenador no sería tan malo si este lo quisiera, el problema era saber exactamente eso, si lo quisiera de verdad, pero él sabía lo que este haría con el si fuera capturado, era la tercera opción a su solución pero todo terminaba en lo mismo: Morir o Adelantar su trágico final, como siempre no podría dormir tranquilo, trato de despejar su mente y se relajó, pero antes de que pudiera finalmente dormir, sintió de nuevo ese dolor en su espalda recorrer más allá de su ser.

 **NOTA:** Bueno, espero que el prólogo haya sido de su agrado, de una vez les digo que antes de escribir más historias me enfocare en una para no perder rumbo ni inspiración, también acepto ideas y sugerencias. Cada capítulo será largo y hecho a la medida.

Recuerden las actualizaciones serán cada Viernes


	2. Hasta Donde Uno Llega

**Nota:** Bueno amigos, empezamos finalmente esa historia que espero sea de su máximo agrado y apoyen bastante, espero que el prólogo les haya emocionado y gustado, sin más que decirles los dejo a su criterio, el primer capítulo de muchos que vendrán más adelante.

* * *

 _ **PARASITO. Capitulo 1: Hasta donde uno llega**_

-Maldición… Me estoy retrasando – Pensó un joven en una fila entre mucha multitud.

El Centro Pokemon estaba totalmente lleno, esto era debido al reciente Festival Regional el cual había pasado justo esta misma semana por Ciudad Azafrán, lo que aumentó el número de batallas pokemon de manera alta los últimos días causando un poco de saturación, aunque no había emergencias y todos los pokemon solo debían ser tratados por simples heridas leves no quitaba el hecho de que tomaba bastante tiempo.

Se podía ver a varios entrenadores felices con sus fieles compañeros, se notaba que a pesar de las múltiples batallas que tuvieron sin importar si habían ganado o no, se habían divertido bastante, rara vez se ven cosas así…. Sin embargo, no todos los que estaban en el centro pokemon habían participado en el festival si no que estaban ahí por otros diversos motivos.

-Siguiente, por favor – Dijo la Enfermera Joy con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras otra persona se iba felizmente con sus pokemon recuperados.

-Al fin, llevo aquí casi una hora- Dijo el joven con un leve suspiro sin tratar de sonar arrogante.

-Discúlpenos, pero con todo esto del festival siempre nos ponemos así cada año- Contesto la Enfermera Joy sin quitar la característica sonrisa de su rostro.

-Está bien lo entiendo, yo solo necesito que le den un chequeo a mis Pokemon, voy a salir de la ciudad y quiero garantizar que se encuentre en buen estado- Dijo el joven de una manera bastante calmada dándole 4 pokeballs a la enfermera.

-Seguro, ¿Me permite su ID por favor?- Pregunto la Enfermera Joy extendiendo la mano y aun manteniendo su típica sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene- Contesto el joven entregándole su ID

-Gracias, espere un momento- Dijo la Enfermera mientras analizaba los datos del chico tranquilamente.

El joven volvió a mirar a su alrededor para ver otra vez el panorama, todo parecía igual solo que con la diferencia de que el número de entrenadores se había reducido un poco, ya era bastante tarde, la idea de salir de la ciudad lo angustiaba un poco ya que él quería conocer un poco más la ciudad, pero como siempre nada sale como lo planea.

-Vaya, ¿Danny Myers?¿No? Eres de Kalos, significa que vienes desde muy lejos entonces- Dijo la Enfermera Joy regresándole su ID al joven ahora revelado como Danny.

-Si, de ahí vengo yo, he pasado por muchas regiones estos últimos años- Contesto Danny de buena manera con una sonrisa a la enfermera mientras recibía su ID

-Es lo que veo, al parecer también ha pasado por Teselia y Sinnoh, así que es de esos entrenadores que van más allá de sus regiones- Dijo la enfermera recuperando su antigua postura

-De hecho no, la verdad es que viajo con mi padre, últimamente ha estado siendo transferido a diferentes lugares- Contesto Danny a la enfermera mientras guardaba su ID.

-Oh, entiendo pero me alegro el saber que no es un impedimento para que pueda explorar cada región a la que va- Contesto la enfermera con una sonrisa más grande y un tono más dulce.

-En realidad….- Decía Danny pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del verificador de energía.

-Bueno, sus pokemon ya están aquí tiene- Dijo la enfermera entregando las pokeballs a Danny.

-Muchas gracias, debo irme tengo prisa- Dijo Danny despidiéndose y corriendo hacia la salida.

-Buena Suerte- Le grito la enferma con su sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Una vez afuera del centro pokemon, se reflejaba el atardecer en el cielo el cual indicaba la llegada de la noche en pocos minutos, Danny al verlo sintió cierta melancolía de cuando era un niño y veía los atardeceres con su madre en su casa, como echaba de menos esos tiempos, pero lamentablemente el presente es ahora.

¡RING! ¡RING!

El pokegear de Danny empezó a sonar de repente, este con una mirada bastante seria lo saco y contesto.

-¿Danny? – Dijo una voz madura en el pokegear

-¿Qué pasa papa? – Contesto Danny hacia su padre

-¿Ya saliste del Centro Pokemon?- Le pregunto su padre a Danny

-Justo acabo de salir- Le contesto Danny a su padre mientras volteaba a ver a la izquierda teniendo una hermosa vista de la ciudad

-Bueno hijo, sabes bien lo importante que es que me traigas ese paquete pronto- Le dijo el padre a su hijo con un tono bastante serio.

-Padre, porque no me dices que es exactamente lo que voy a buscar- Le pregunto Danny a su padre mientras seguía viendo la vista de la ciudad y el fresco del viento lo refrescaba.

-Son cosas secretas de Silph S.A, nadie debe enterarse de lo que contienen los paquetes y lo sabes- Le dijo su padre a Danny bastante más serio que antes.

En ese momento Danny cerró los ojos, su momento relajante había terminado de golpe, se volteo apartándose de la vista de Ciudad Azafrán y caminar lejos mientras ponía una cara bastante molesta.

-Entonces por qué me mandas a mí, no pueden mandar a un empleado- Contesto Danny aun caminando lejos del paisaje.

-Hijo… sé que te debo varias respuestas pero no hay tiempo, por favor trae el paquete lo más pronto posible, si puedes en menos de 3 días mejor- Le dijo el señor a su hijo sabiendo que no era momento para ponerse a discutir sobre eso.

-No creo que me tome tan poco tiempo- Le contesto Danny parando en seco y manteniendo su seriedad.

-Estoy seguro que lo traerás rápidamente siempre lo haces, ah por cierto la ruta 8 está cerrada así que tendrás que irte por la ruta 6 y 11, además de pasar por Ciudad Carmín- Contesto el señor a su hijo ahora con un tono más normal tratando de que la conversación con su hijo no tuviera problemas.

A pesar de cuidar más su tono de voy, sus argumentos no eran del agrado de Danny sobre todo cuando escucho que tenía que rodear toda una ruta para llegar a Pueblo Lavanda

-Y aun así confías en que tarde menos de 3 días- Le contesto con un suspiro a su padre

-Confió plenamente en ti, llámame cuando pases por Ciudad Carmín, suerte hijo- Dijo de manera calmada a su hijo.

-Nos vemos papa- Le dijo por última vez a su padre mientras colgaba el pokegear

Danny dio un gran suspiro, él amaba a su padre pero desde que su madre murió él ha tenido que descuidarlo bastante para enfocarse más en el trabajo, sin embargo desde que fue contratado por Silph. S.A todo se volvió aún más raro, con el simple hecho de que no le pueden decir que contiene el paquete que va buscar y claro que también quiere que nadie sepa que va por él.

A pesar de eso Danny, no teme a que sea algo peligroso o que esté implicado con cosas terribles, para el solamente es una curiosidad.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- Dijo mientras se quitaba su mochila y empezaba a revisarla checando que todo estuviera a dentro.

En su mochila solo había un poco de ropa, sus pokemon, su ID, una GameBoy y un poco de agua.

-Maldición olvide los suministros, tendré que ir a comprarlos…- Dijo Danny mientras se volvía a colocar la mochila en la espalda y empezaba a caminar mientras el cielo se ponía totalmente nocturno.

 _ **Mientras Tanto En Silph S.A**_

-¿Ya terminaste? te necesitamos acá Peter- Dijo un señor mientras abría la puerta de una especie de oficina en la que se encontraba una persona.

Se trataba del padre de Danny el que se encontraba en esa oficina, recién acababa de terminar la llamada con su hijo, este se había quedado un par de segundo mirando el contacto de su hijo en su pokegear en especial su fotografía que tenía a lado del número.

-Sí, ya voy- Dijo Peter mientras guardaba su pokegear y salía de la oficina junto a su compañero de trabajo.

Peter estaba consciente de la poca atención que le prestaba a su hijo y lo rápido que crecía, ya tenía 17 años ya casi cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad y sin embargo desde que él tenía 10 no ha podido convivir mucho con él, desde que su esposa murió tuvo que buscar un mejor empleo sin embargo ninguno llegaba a rendir lo suficiente, pensó que cuando fue contratado por Silph S.A finalmente tendría un buen puesto de trabajo sin tener problemas, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Peter…. Esa persona que ira por el paquete segura que es de confianza- Dijo el señor a Peter con bastante seriedad.

-Lo es Marcus, traerá el paquete a tiempo para que podamos empezar- Le dijo Peter a su compañero revelando su nombre.

Marcus era bastante flaco con bata blanca, tenía cabello largo lacio y usaba lentes.

-Te he visto algo inseguro, parece que aún no has asimilado tu deber aquí- Dijo Marcus adelantándose unos centímetros a Peter y quedándose parado.

Peter al verlo, se detuvo también, Marcus se encontraba de espaldas esperando una confirmación por parte de él.

-Si no estuviera seguro ya ni estaría aquí- Le replico Peter a Marcus de una manera bastante seria.

-Pues era por mucho la mejor opción para ti- Le contesto Marcus a Peter con un tono igual de serio.

-Todo sabemos nuestras opciones, hasta tu- Le dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos

-Sí, es verdad… Por eso hago todo lo que se requiera para que los planes salgan a la perfección, aunque se tengan que hacer sacrificios- Contesto Marcus de manera sombría, sobre todo las últimas palabras.

No fueron necesarios los 3 meses de estar en Silph S.A para saber cómo era Marcus, siempre queriendo que las cosas salgan como el las ve, se autoproclama un visionario, pero para Peter era difícil de creer que alguien sienta pasión hacia las cosas que se le han asignado hacer, no le sorprendería si un día de la nada se volviera loco, detrás de esa tranquilidad y vos suave se siente como es en realidad.

-¿Y hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar con esos sacrificios?- Pregunto Peter esperando una respuesta precisa.

-La pregunta correcta seria, ¿Hasta dónde llegarías tú?- Dijo Marcus regresándole la pregunta a Peter.

-¿Qué quieres decir?...- Volvió a preguntar Peter esperando que ese tipo dejara de usar sus respuestas de doble sentido.

-No tengo que decir nada, yo mismo lo veré- Contesto Marcus con una sonrisa a medias en su rostro

-Mira si tienes algún problema conmigo….- Dijo Peter pero fue interrumpido por Marcus antes de terminar de hablar.

-No, yo no tengo nada contra ti, pero espero una gran fuerza de voluntad de tu parte o en cambio, no duraras- Le dijo Marcus a Peter mientras se acomodaba los lentes y empezaba a volver a caminar a través del pasillo.

Peter siguió quieto en su posición meditando un poco lo que le había dicho Marcus sin embargo este mismo interrumpió otra vez sus pensamientos.

-Dejando de lado todo esto, hay que darnos prisa, no podemos retrasarnos más- Le dijo Marcus en voz alta a Peter mientras llegaba más lejos del pasillo.

Peter volvió en si a la realidad, a pesar de los problemas con su hijo no podía pensar en el ahora si no en la importancia del proyecto, sin embargo algo en él decía que estaba mal pero no tenía opción, "no puede ser tan malo" se dijo en su mente antes de seguir avanzando a través del pasillo.

 _ **30 Minutos Después**_

Danny se encontraba en la tienda comprando suministros para el viaje, se trataba precisamente de pociones y medicamentos contra los efectos de estado, una vez hecho el pago metió todo en la mochila y camino hacia la salida pero fue interrumpido por la cajera de repente.

-Si va a salir de la ciudad podría necesitar una cuerda huida y un poco de repelente, nunca se sabe lo que puedas pasar- Dijo la cajera con una mirada seria.

-No creo que las vaya a necesitar sinceramente- No pasare por alguna cueva y no creo tener problemas fuertes con algún pokemon salvaje.

Danny en ese aspecto estaba bastante confiado de sus Pokemon, tenía a Greninja su primer pokemon el cual llevaba más de 7 años con él y era bastante fuerte, le sigue Trevenant el cual además de ser muy fuerte también era resistente, también tenía a Luxray que nunca ha perdido una batalla hasta el momento y su velocidad era su fortaleza, por ultimo tenía a Flareon el cual era su pokemon mas reciente pero que en pocos meses había entrenado bastante bien aunque aún sin explotar todo su potencial al máximo. Solo tenía 4 pokes ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de explorar al 100% las regiones en las que ha estado pero se había enfocado en entrenarlos seguido y tomando nota de sus cualidades sin negar que eran totalmente fieles a él.

-Lo entiendo, pero le aconsejaría que comprara por lo menos una cuerda huida por si acaso- Dijo la cajera con un tono amable.

Danny quedo pensativo por unos momentos acerca de qué hacer, tenía el dinero así que lo mejor sería prevenir antes de lamentar.

-Pues… creo que tiene razón- Dijo Danny dando un suspiro y regresando a la caja para comprar la cuerda huida.

-Hace bien, puede que no las necesite para lo que va a hacer ahora pero en un futuro podría ser afortunado de tenerlo- Le dijo la cajera a Danny con una sonrisa mientras le cobraba una cuerda huida.

-Espere…- Replico Danny fríamente hacia la cajera.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la cajera ante la interrupción de Danny

-Mejor deme 2- Contesto Danny de manera directa.

Después de volver a pasar por caja, Danny salió de la tienda, volvió a sentir la brisa nocturna chocar con su ser y relajarlo nuevamente como hace rato mientras alzaba el brazo para checar la hora de su reloj.

-7:30 PM, debo irme ya…- Pensó Danny sorpresivamente al ver el reloj, si se iba ahora y no tenía ningún retraso llegaría a Pueblo Lavanda en menos de dos días.

Danny abrió su mochila, saco sus 4 pokeballs y libero a todos sus pokemon fuera rápidamente, las siluetas de un Greninja, un Trevenant, una Luxray y un Flareon se empezaron a mostrar delante de él.

-Gren…- Asintió Greninja al salir con su típica pose ninja.

-Trev…- Suspiro de manera fría Trevenant, algo que acostumbraba hacer.

-Ray!- Dijo con alegría la Luxray y con una sonrisa en su hocico.

-Flar!- Grito feliz el Flareon mientras empezaba a correr y dar vueltas alrededor de Danny.

Los 4 Pokemon de Danny hacían su presencia finalmente, cada uno con una actitud diferente y cualidades únicas que los diferencian a cada uno.

-Flar! Flareon!- Seguía ladrando Flareon mientras se quedaba enfrente de Danny.

-Tranquilo, solo estuviste en la pokeball 3 horas- Le dijo Danny a su pokemon con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba y le acariciaba, claro que con mucho cuidado de no quemarse.

Danny posteriormente se paró de nuevo y empezó a hablarle a sus pokes de manera general.

-Bueno escuchen, como ya habían escuchado esta mañana tenemos que ir a buscar un paquete hacia un lugar conocido como "Pueblo Lavanda" que no está muy lejos pero debido a varias circunstancia nos vemos obligados a tomar la vía larga, tendremos que caminar sin parar por un par de horas, después podremos dormir un rato hasta que amanezca, aunque nos tome mucho tiempo hay que hacer el esfuerzo de ir y regresar en 3 días aunque es muy probable que nos tome más tiempo de lo planeado, sé que no conocemos mucho de aquí pero no es diferente a otras regiones en las que hemos estado, en caso de ti Flareon será tu primera vez con nosotros tomando un viaje largo así que entenderé si te cansas.

-Flar! Flar!- Negó el Flareon con la cabeza con una mirada de valentía.

-Bien… Tal como otras veces no sabemos exactamente lo que hay en el camino pero con el Mapa GPS de mi pokegear no creo que tengamos problemas, aunque claro siempre será bueno tener los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa, en este momento partimos, alguna objeción o queja antes de partir.

-Nin…- Negó el Greninja con la cabeza

-Lux...- Negó también Luxray con la cabeza.

-Reon!- Gruño en voz alta Flareon mientras negaba igualmente con la cabeza.

-"Flareon está bastante emocionado, sin duda algo bueno de este viaje sin duda será que por fin podrá vivir esta experiencia con nosotros"- Pensó Danny mientras alzaba una pequeña sonrisa al verlo.

…..

.¿Uh? Y que hay de ti Trev- Le dijo Danny a Trevenant al percatarse de su silencio.

El silencio no le sorprendía a Danny, él siempre ha sido bastante callado aunque es probablemente el más valiente de todos y el que más se preocupa por su bienestar, lo que es conocerlo desde hace años, siempre lo llamaba con su diminutivo Trev de cariño.

-Nant- Dijo en voz baja el Trevenant

-Bueno ese es tu característico si- Dijo Danny con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

7 años y solo 4 pokes, pero para el eran todo y sin contar que mientras más avanza su vida llegan más, ¿Quién sería el Quinto en unirse?, Danny no tenía idea pero sabía que llegaría al igual que el sexto, porque a pesar de que nunca pudo ser un entrenador que explorara todo a libertad desafiando gimnasios, él nunca se limitaría.

-Bien, ahora vámonos- Dijo Danny mirando a sus 4 pokes los cuales asintieron mientras empezaban a caminar juntos hacia la salida de la ciudad.

Aunque caminaban juntos, como de costumbre Danny tenía varias pulgadas de distancia de ellos, esto debido a que para él ya era normal que sus pokes hablaran entre ellos con su idioma a pesar de que no pudiera entenderlos, el camino a recorrer era largo y apenas tenían que salir de la ciudad…

-Oye Greninja ¿Qué opinas de esta ciudad?- Le dijo Luxray a su compañero que caminaba alado de ella solo separados por Trevenant.

-Bastante colorida pero tranquila ahora de noche, es de mi agrado- Le contesto Greninja a Luxray de manera seria.

-¿Podrías ser más expresivo no crees? siempre eres muy serio- Le dijo Luxray a Greninja con un poco de angustia.

-Pides mucho, además serio el que está entre nosotros- Le contesto Greninja a Luxray sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Trevenant solo movió su ojo hacia Greninja mientras caminaba pero solo por unos segundos por que nuevamente volvió a mirar recto el camino.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón- Contesto Luxray agachando la mirada un poco decepcionada

-A mí me gusta, siempre me encanta salir- Dijo Flareon con una sonrisa mientras trotaba a gusto alado de ellos

Flareon al tener solo unos meses con ellos aún era bastante joven y alegre, casi nunca se le ve triste, la última vez que estuvo así fue exactamente el día en que llego, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado debió ser muy fuerte para haber estado tan traumatizado, pero es como si todo eso ya no existiera o nunca hubiera pasado.

-Oye Flary por lo visto andas bastante emocionado, ni yo me ponía así cuando viajamos por primera vez- Dijo Luxray al escuchar a su otro compañero, ella solía llamarlo Flary debes en cuando.

-Te pusiste exactamente igual- Dijo Greninja sin apartar la mirada del camino con los ojos cerrados.

-Aja, como tú digas- Contesto Luxray con una mirada seria a Greninja

-Eras una Shinx bastante energética- Siguió hablando Greninja el cual ahora tenía una sonrisa a medias al recordar los tiempos pasados.

-Bueno Flary te daré unos consejos muy importantísimos- Dijo Luxray a Flareon tratando de evitar sus palabras a toda costa.

-Creo que sería mejor que yo se los dijera- Dijo Greninja a Luxray, pero está nuevamente lo ignoro y empezó a aconsejar a Flareon.

-Lo primero es mantenerte alerta, nunca sabes cuándo nos van a querer atacar, segundo siempre tener una manera de contraatacar por si te llegan a lastimar, tercero somos un equipo y nos debemos apoyar mutuamente- Dijo Luxray a Flareon con bastante confianza

Flareon ya había escuchado los 3 consejos con anterioridad, solo que nunca se lo habían dicho en frente, esto lo hacía sentir bastante importante ya que por fin lo tomaban en serio y tomaría su lugar dentro del equipo.

-Podría decirse que es así, somos de diferentes tipos y hay que apoyarnos los unos a los otros más si el otro está en desventaja con alguien muy fuerte- Complemento Greninja a los consejos con su típico tono de seriedad.

-Está bien, lo tengo bien entendido- Contesto Flareon a sus compañeros, era su momento de demostrar lo que había aprendido y lo llevaría a cabo por más difícil que fuera.

-Recuerda, Danny confía en ti él está feliz de que por fin hagas estas cosas con nosotros, así que da lo mejor de ti mismo- Dijo por última vez Greninja para poder centrarse en sus pensamientos.

-Gracias Grenin- Agradeció el Flareon agarrando más valentía para el viaje.

-"Es muy probable que como en otras ocasiones solo tengamos que enfrentarnos a algunos entrenadores para pasar, pero aun así es bueno que recuerde como debemos apoyarnos" – Pensó Luxray acerca de Flareon sin poner ningún gesto.

-"Él es bastante bueno luchando, solo le falta algo más de experiencia, solo unos meses y sabe bastante, aunque claro sigue actuando como un Eevee, esta será su oportunidad de madurar". – Pensó también Greninja acerca de Flareon.

Luxray y Greninja pensaba la misma cosa de diferente manera, sin embargo Flareon solo podía pensar en esas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

-"El confía en mi"- Seguía pensando Flareon con una sonrisa mientras veía la espalda de su entrenador enfrente aun caminando.

Danny había escuchado sus conversaciones a pesar de no entenderlas, sin embargo mientras caminaba cada vez sus alrededores se ponían en negro como si el caminara solo con su cuerpo reflejando algo de luz focal mientras todos lo demás permanecía oscuro, los pensamientos a veces pueden llegar a ser así de profundos y es que a pesar de su felicidad al saber que va a convivir con sus pokes por más de 3 días, no se quitaba de la cabeza el misterio de por qué todo es tan raro con su padre, muy pronto él se daría cuenta y él lo sabe, solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero por el momento aún tenía mucho por recorrer.

 _ **Mientras Tanto En Un Lugar Cercano A La Ruta 6**_

La noche iluminaba de manera tenue los árboles, ¿Cuánto ya había recorrido? y no paraba, parecía que ya estaba llegando a sus límites pero no se iba a detener tan fácil, era o seguir o seguir aún más.

Es difícil para cualquier ser vivo perderlo todo y saber que también perderás lo poco que te queda y que parecía que nadie podía arrebatarle, su esperanza… la cual se estaba deteriorando más y más, la luz lunar filtrada de los arboles mostro a la pequeña criatura que sufría estos problemas, Un Paras.

Pero este Paras no se encontraba alegre, si no triste y demasiado moribundo, ya no tenía energía, en cualquier momento podía colapsar, necesitaba ayuda médica y pronto, pero no era algo que fuera a obtener en estos momentos.

-"No… puedo más…."- Dijo el Paras cayendo rendido en el suelo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Paras, empezó a recordar otra vez a su madre y a sus amigos, pero eso solo aumentaba más el dolor, trato de levantarse pero no podía y para empeorar las cosas, volvió a sentir esas cosas en su espalda, esos hongos, esa maldición, ese… parasito. Eso que tiene pegado y está destinado a apoderarse de el por completo, había quedado rendido y no parecía que fuera a levantase otra vez.

La brisa nocturna alborotaba a los árboles que se encontraban alrededor, se encontraba bastante oscuro y lo estaría totalmente si no fuera por la ya mencionada luz lunar filtrada, el silencio estuvo por varios minutos y no había ningún otro pokemon alrededor, pero para Paras eso no significaría nada, nadie podría ayudarlo a lo que él consideraba su condena eterna. Sin embargo entre el silencio total se empezaron a escuchar pasos y voces, que algo movía los arbustos, ¿Acaso se trataba de un pokemon?

-Date prisa, tenemos que llegar ya- Dijo una voz femenina de tono dulce a lo lejos

-Ya voy, ya de por si estamos cerca- Le contesto una voz masculina que también se escuchaba a lo lejos

Rápidamente los ojos de Paras recuperaron su brillo de vida otra vez, eran humanos o peor entrenadores, tenía que salir de ahí rápido pero no podía, se arrastró aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero las voces se acercaban más y más, el árbol más cercano estaba a solo unos centímetros, se esforzó hasta levantarse aunque parecía imposible, siguió moviéndose a un paso bastante lento, mientras que cada paso era una tortura total, el siguió, siguió y siguió, el árbol estaba a tan pocos centímetros de él y justo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo una luz de linterna lo apunto de repente.

El corazón de Paras se paralizo, lo habían visto, es el fin, todo había terminado, las pupilas del pobre pokemon se achicaron ante esa luz la cual alumbraba al máximo, ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué harían con él?

Nuevamente sin moverse, solo temblar del miedo, el trauma era mucho más fuerte que él y su debilidad lo dominaba por completo, logro figurar una silueta negra atrás de la luz la cual se acercó más a su posición.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…- Dijo la voz femenina de antes, su silueta reflejaba que era una mujer alta con buena figura.

-Que pasa, dijiste que debíamos darnos prisa- Dijo la anterior voz masculina llegando como otra silueta detrás de la femenina.

-Eso creo que puede esperar ahora, parece que encontramos otro- Dijo la voz femenina con una pequeña sonrisita que apenas de visualizaba.

Esas palabras estremecieron a Paras como si apretaran su corazón fuertemente, ¿otro? que es lo que piensan hacer esos tipos.

-Oh vaya, este pequeño es el último de la noche sin duda- Contesto la voz masculina a la femenina con un tono bastante perverso.

-Agárralo, parece herido no creo que te ataque- Mando la voz femenina con autoridad.

La silueta masculina empezó a acercarse paso a paso, Paras miraba con terror como se acercaba, estaba paralizado, no podía hacer nada, la silueta se acercaba más y más hasta que la luz lo reflejo por completo.

-Parece que hoy será tu último día aquí- Dijo con perversión la voz masculina mientras alzaba la mano hacia Paras.

La silueta se había visualizado, ese hombre era de estatura alta con traje negro y cabello corto, fue lo único que pudo visualizar Para antes de ser agarrado y alzado por ése sujeto.

Paras en un momento de reacción pellizco con sus tenazas las manos del sujeto y cayó al suelo, rápidamente salió del lugar como si una energía misteriosa hubiera surgido del pequeño pokemon de golpe, la mano del sujeto masculino empezó a sangrar y se quejó de dolor.

-Eres un idiota, se escapa- Contesto la silueta femenina mientras salía corriendo hacia la dirección donde había ido Paras.

Mientras la silueta masculina se agarraba la mano, un sonido de enojo empezaba a surgir de el mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la dirección donde se había ido.

-Esto lo pagaras insecto- Dijo con perversión mientras aceleraba el paso hacia ellos.

Paras se encontraba avanzando rápidamente, la oscuridad era demasiada pero sus linternas no dejaban de alumbrar, lo encontrarían pronto, debía darse prisa, su cuerpo seguía doliendo horriblemente pero ya no había marcha atrás, su destino estaba marcado pero como siempre algo en él lo hacía seguir a pesar de saber esto y mientras más se alejaba tratando de escapar, más sentía su impotencia a combatir. El miedo a ser atrapado era peor al de morir en soledad, pero aun así su miedo mayor era ese que le seguía por más que escapara, de lo que sea, ya que siempre estaba ahí, arriba de él recordándole cada segundo que nunca lo iba a soltar, aunque corriera…

* * *

 **NOTA:** Bueno tuve un par de complicaciones pero lo he traído este día tal como les prometí, iba a ser más largo pero esta semana si la tuve muy saturada de cosas que hacer, como saben bien, las actualizaciones serán cada Viernes de manera fija, así tengo tiempo suficiente de escribir y no sufro lo de otros escritores que suben un capitulo y de ahí hasta 2 meses todo para que en 3 días suban rápido el siguiente, mejor que quede fijo para que seamos justos y no tengan que esperar a que el padre celestial diga cuándo subo y cuando no.

* * *

Con esta me despido, agradeceré sus consejos y apoyo en los reviews, hasta el próximo viernes.


	3. En Los Alrededores

**NOTA:** Ya es viernes otra vez, ufff el tiempo sin duda vuela, pero no se preocupen no me olvido de esta historia y como les prometí aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo amigos, poco a poco nos vamos adentrando más en esta historia, espero que les este gustando

* * *

 _ **PARASITO. Capitulo 2: En Los Alrededores**_

Ciudad Azafrán cada vez quedaba más atrás, solo reflejándose a lo lejos las luces brillosas de esa enorme ciudad la cual era considerada la capital oficial de Kanto, solo 3 meses de estar en esta región y Danny ni sus pokemon tuvieron la oportunidad de explorarla más a fondo, solo limitándose a andar por el centro o uno que otro lugar turístico, sin embargo la ciudad no iría a ningún lado por más que pasara el tiempo, ahora tenían la oportunidad de volver a sentir lo que era salir y viajar de una ciudad a otra, cosa que no hacía desde hace más de 9 meses cuando todavía se encontraba en Sinnoh.

Siempre se encargaba de hacer los mandados por así decirlo, cuando necesitaba ir a algún lugar para comprar objetos o herramientas que su padre le pedía, ya que este por alguna rara razón nunca confiaba en los envíos o importaciones, como ya se sabe: Danny nunca le da importancia ya que gracias a esto puede zafarse de sus limitaciones y viajar aunque sea solo de una ciudad a otra de vez en cuando, claro en vez de ir a explorar toda la región (cosa que cualquier niño de 10 años debía haber hecho ya), pero las cosas simplemente no se podían por distintos motivos…

La noche brillaba con esplendor y ya se llevaba bastante tiempo de caminar, los pensamientos de Danny eran bastante profundos, pero tuvo que volver en sí mismo para volver a estar al pendiente de sus alrededores aunque sus pokemon lo protegerían ante todo y aunque no tenían mucho de salir de la ciudad comparado a lo que les faltaba de viaje, pero este decidió mantenerse expectante a todo momento.

-La ciudad ya quedo bastante atrás, eso significa que solo nos faltan 31 kilómetros para llegar a Ciudad Carmín- Dijo Danny mientras revisaba el Mapa GPS que traía instalado su Pokegear

-"Si… solo nos falta eso"- Pensó Luxray con una geta de flojera debido a lo que debían caminar toda la noche.

-...- Murmuro bastante bajo Trevenant sin cambiar su expresión

-"No es nada"- Pensó Greninja sin importarle que tanto fuera la distancia que tuvieran que recorrer.

-¿Y eso es mucho acaso?- Dijo Flareon a sus compañeros ya que este no sabía mucho de lo que era una distancia.

-Digamos que 31 kilómetros vendría a ser una noche al paso en que vamos- Le dijo Luxray a Flareon

-"Eso significa que aún falta mucho por recorrer, me gusta"- Pensó Flareon al ver que había potencial en su primera noche de viaje, esperaba con ansias una oportunidad para demostrar su potencial.

Danny se dio cuenta de que su pokes no habían hablado mucho desde que salieron de Ciudad Azafrán, ya que Greninja y Trevenant iban completamente serios y callados un buen rato, normalmente los que llevaban charlando un rato eran Luxray y Flareon pero al igual que los demás se quedan en silencio varios minutos. Sin embargo esto era bastante normal debido a una razón específica que se ha hecho cuando viajan, pero en ese momento Danny recordó una cosa y es que al ser el primer viaje de Flareon este no lo sabe.

-"Debería decirle, ayudaría para que estuviera más relajado"- Pensó Danny seriamente sabiendo que su pokemon tenía muchos deseos de mostrar su potencial y es que él también quería verlo pero debe ser a su respectivo momento.

Flareon a diferencia de los demás estaba bastante impaciente y lo demostraba con la mirada, se la pasaba mirando a los alrededores buscando algo que podría significar una lucha o problema del que tenga que ser requerido, pero no pasaba nada, la noche estaba bastante relajante, ya eran las 9 y por lo tanto era poco probable encontrar a un entrenador en la ruta, sin embargo eso no quitaba la posibilidad de encontrar a uno y también a algún pokemon salvaje.

-"Ya pasaron casi 2 horas y nada…"- Pensó Flareon algo desesperado e impaciente

-Tranquilo Flary recuerda que apenas acabamos de salir- Le dijo Luxray a Flareon de manera bastante comprensiva al notar lo impaciente que estaba.

-No creí que fuera a tardar tanto- Dijo Flareon mientras daba un ligero suspiro al escuchar a Luxray.

-Bueno, así es normalmente en la noche así que disfruta de la brisa relajante por el momento- Dijo Luxray mientras una brisa de viento movía su pelaje de manera afable.

Mientras tanto, Danny empezó a dejar un poco de lado sus pensamientos debido a que él había tenido poca comunicación últimamente con su equipo debido a las múltiples cosas que pensaba, era cierto que debían ir rápido pero eso no significaba el tener que ir como zombies caminando de manera recta toda la noche. Normalmente los mantendría en sus pokeball como hace cada entrenador pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a que cuando viajaran fueran unidos y juntos al aire libre, era normal que por ser de noche no hubiera ganas grandes de convivir cómodamente por el momento, sin embargo en un rato se detendrían a descansar así que por el momento decidió seguir caminando un tiempo mas.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

La linterna seguía alumbrando los alrededores, esa silueta femenina se seguía moviendo de un lado otro, no planeaba irse hasta encontrar al pokemon bicho, es como si lo necesitara a como fuera lugar ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón de querer tenerlo en sus brazos? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?. Ella lo tenía muy claro y no se iba a detener aunque tuviera que pasar horas.

-Sal, yo sé que estás ahí pequeño- Decía la voz femenina con un tono dulce pero al mismo tiempo bastante frio.

Esa silueta fuera lo que fuera ya llevaba más de 30 minutos, a este punto uno pensaría que el pokemon ya había escapado, pero ella vio bien al Paras, sabía que estaba agotado y sin energías, que no podía haber ido lejos, esa era su manera de saber que en menos de un rato lo encontraría.

-Si no sales, me veré obligada a querer hacerte salir…- Dijo la voz femenina mientras sacaba algo de bolsillo, era como una pokeball.

Mientras ella no dejaba de persuadir en los alrededores, justo a tan solo 3 metros en un rincón de un árbol se encontraba Paras, cada vez la escuchaba más cerca y más cerca, no faltaba mucho y daba con él, tenía que hacer algo pero ya no tenía energías y aunque las tuviera de que serviría, el pobre pokemon sollozaba entre sus tenazas, ¿luchar o huir? llevaba al mismo destino… tarde o temprano él sabía que sufriría su trágico destino pero al final se declinaba por la opción que lo mantuviera más tiempo vivo, porque su miedo a morir lo dominaba por completo.

El viento soplaba los árboles con sus brisas y lo que sería normalmente una noche agradable para él era lo mismo de siempre, no había nada especial en ello, nuevamente sintió el dolor en su espalda para dar el golpe de gracia al momento, si este sería el final no podría hacer nada, los pasos se seguían escuchando en los alrededores de su posición actual, su respiración se empezó a agitar y sin mas empezó a temblar...

-Bien, supongo que tendrá que ser por la malas- Dijo la voz femenina deteniéndose y arrojando una pokeball al aire.

La silueta de la pokeball se vio en el aire liberando la típica luz roja, un pokemon salió de ella, se escuchó su gruñido, esto solo empeoro el estado mental de Paras el cual ya estaba bastante mal pero demasiado mal.

-Umbre….- Suspiro el pokemon recién salido

Una sonrisa que no se veía pero que estaba ahí, salía de esa silueta femenina la cual tenía sus estrategias y propios planes perversos.

-Hay un Paras en los alrededores, encuéntralo ahora- Dijo firmemente la silueta femenina

-Um- Asintió el pokemon cuya silueta no se podría deslumbrar, es como si fuera más negro que la noche

El estado de Paras seguía igual de mal, la luz lunar fue sellada por la nubes y la oscuridad se puso peor, ese pokemon ahora se encontraba buscándolo y no tardaría en dar con él, se asomó con lo poco de valor que quedaba para mirar lo que sucedía.

La silueta femenina se encontraba parada solo con la luz de la linterna apuntando al suelo, entonces ella giro la linterna hacia su cintura para arriba mostrando esa sonrisa que antes no se veía pero que ahora se reflejaba en una gran esplendor, entonces Paras pudo ver finalmente su rostro, justo unos momentos antes de que lo terrible estuviera a punto de empezar.

-Que comience el juego, pequeño bicho- Dijo la chica antes de apagar su linterna dejando toda la zona completamente oscura.

Paras quedo inmóvil, no se veía nada, todo estaba oscuro y era como si tuviera los ojos cerrados, una vez recupero un poco su movilidad se enrosco otra vez en la esquina del árbol tratando de evitar hacer algún ruido, aun seguía temblando, pero los leves sollozos a pesar de ser bajos se escuchaban.

Hubo un silencio extenso por un rato, hasta que de repente Paras a pesar de no ver nada empezó a voltear la mirada debido a la desesperación y miedo que sentía, sumando la ansiedad y dolor, era increíble que estuviera todavía cuerdo el pokemon.

Nada pasaba, había pasado casi más de 1 minuto, Paras parecía estarse tranquilizando un poco, el miedo seguía, algo andaba mal sin duda pero no pasaba nada, el silencio siguió y todo se calmó, pero justo en el momento en que parecía poder recuperarse, unos ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe enfrente de él.

Las pupilas de Paras se achicaron hasta parecer un simple punto, entonces antes de poder dar una simple reacción todo se puso en negro y el sonido del ataque resonó por toda la zona.

 _ **En La Ruta 6**_

Ya eran las 9:30 de la noche, Ciudad Azafrán se había perdido de vista y ni siquiera sus brillantes luces que radian a gran distancia eran notables a este punto, solo quedaba seguir avanzando por lo largo de la Ruta 6 hasta llegar a Ciudad Carmín temprano por la mañana. Las nubes cubrían la luna haciendo algo tedioso caminar debido a que se encontraba algo oscuro, imaginarse estar así dentro del bosque no sería para nada bonito.

Danny seguía delante de todos sus pokemon, con excepción de Flareon el cual ahora caminaba junto a él y sus ánimos aún se veían bastante altos a pesar de ya haber recorrido casi 2 horas, Greninja caminaba con los ojos cerrados de manera callada como si lo de alrededor no pasara en lo absoluto, Luxray seguía caminando mirando fijo el camino con una mirada seria pero si ningún problema, Trevenant en cambio seguía igual de callado que siempre.

-¿Qué te parece la noche Flareon? – Dijo Danny rompiendo el silencio que había hace rato.

-Flar! Flar! – Dijo Flareon con una expresión feliz en su rostro mientras a Danny.

En ese momento Danny decidió aprovechar la conversación para poder hablar con Flareon acerca de la tranquilidad al viajar y lo bastante agradable que es.

-Es bastante fresca, a mí siempre me relaja cuando el ambiente esta así, ayuda a aclarar la mente y mantenerte en tus pensamientos, noches como estas son bastante calladas y por eso son bastante agradables- Dijo Danny con una sonrisa mientras caminaba sin dejar de ver a Flareon.

Flareon no había pensado en eso, recordó que Luxray le había dicho que disfrutara de la brisa del viento pero no lo había tomado tan en serio, le parecía raro que todo fuera tan callado de por sí. Danny al ver la cara algo confusa a Flareon decidió explicarle más a detalle.

-A lo que me refiero es que disfrutamos las noches así, para nosotros es como una señal de tranquilidad y de meditación, yo siempre pienso en ustedes cada vez que el viento sopla así- Dijo Danny esperando a que Flareon lo entendiera mejor.

Flareon estaba sorprendido, sus ojos brillaban al escuchar esas palabras "meditar" no era algo que el hiciera seguido si es que acaso lo hacia, en ese caso Trevenant meditaba siempre ya que con suerte decía algo.

-Solo mira atrás- Dijo Danny señalando el pulgar hacia atrás.

-Flar…- Flareon volteo su mirada hacia atrás, obteniendo una vista de Greninja, Trevenant y Luxray.

Luxray se encontraba recordando lo que paso la última vez que viajaron, había cometido un error bastante grave y no quería que se volviera a repetir, ella no lo soportaría y mucho menos el hecho de tener que causar problemas otra vez a sus compañeros e incluso a Danny, estaba decidida a dar lo necesario esta vez y de la manera correcta, sobretodo queriendo orientar a Flary de no cometer un error parecido.

Greninja se encontraba recordando su segundo viaje el cual fue hace muchos años, era solamente un pequeño Froakie en ese entonces y Danny apenas un novato, era bastante triste el recordar como varios de sus sueños quedaron frustrados por su padre el cual no los dejo viajar más que para cosas que fuera a su conveniencia, en ese viaje conocieron a Trevenant cuando apenas era un Phantump, sin duda fue el que más lo marco.

Trevenant a diferencia de los demás pensaba en cosas diferentes a Luxray y Greninja, siempre se la pasaba pensando debido a que no era de charlar pero eso no quita el hecho de que los aprecie sobre todo a Danny el cual lo salvo hace tantos años y que por ello le debe todo, sin embargo lo que pensaba Trevenant no era sobre el pasado si no sobre el futuro, lo que vendrá después, si algún día cambiaría la rutina y se irían lejos para poder ser libres sin limitaciones.

Flareon noto algo que no había notado alrededor de ellos desde que salieron de la ciudad, era tal como Danny lo describía.

-Estoy seguro que ellos están haciendo lo mismo, recordar las cosas que hemos pasado y créeme que es algo maravilloso, pronto tu sentirás lo mismo cuando este viaje termine, la experiencia no solo es algo que obtienes en las batallas sino también en el trayecto de tu viaje- Dijo Danny con una sonrisa, disfrutando charlar con su pokemon tal como lo había pensado en su mente.

Flareon tenía las cosas aclaras, así que esto lo explicaba todo, quería sentirlo también, así que cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en las cosas que había pasado anteriormente, no tenía mucho de sus recuerdos por alguna extraña razón pero él estaba enfocado en lo que llevaba convivido con Danny y sus demás compañeros.

Danny no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, sabía que le sería algo complicado pero que pronto aprendería a valorar lo que es vivir, vivir es una experiencia la cual todo ser debe apreciar, claro entre toda experiencia habrán cosas malas y en la vida muchas injusticias y problemas pero ahí estaba el detalle, todo tiene solución, todos se encuentran juntos y eso era lo que importaba. Aún tenía la duda del paquete pero no por eso se iba a martirizar todo el viaje, debía disfrutarlo ya que al final cuando uno viene a ver el viaje ya se terminó, si para él, viajar solo de una ciudad a otra era fantástico, no podía imaginarse lo que sería explorar toda una región, pero algún día lo haría y eso ya lo tenía planeado, en un año cumpliría 18 y podría hacer lo que tanto esperaba desde hace tiempo…

Las nubes se dispersaron nuevamente alumbrando la ruta, el tiempo nuevamente había hecho de las suyas debido a que faltaba solo unos minutos para las 10 de la noche, Danny aún no se daba cuenta pero lo haría en ese justo momento.

-"¿Qué hora es?"- Pensó alzando el brazo y viendo la muñeca de su reloj, al ver la hora freno en seco de repente.

Flareon sintió los pasos de su entrenador frenar cosa que los saco de sus pensamientos y voltio atrás para ver a Danny parado, Greninja no le tomo ni 1 segundo el sentirlo ya que él estaba muy conectado con el tanto que podía sentir lo que hacía sin quitar el hecho de que tenía sus altos reflejos, Trevenant se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Greninja ya que él nunca cerro sus ojos y noto cuando se detuvo, en cambio Luxray si avanzo algo más antes de darse cuenta y alzar la mirada hacia Danny.

-Bueno chicos, ya son casi las 10 así que pienso que lo mejor será que cenemos antes de continuar ¿No les parece? – Dijo Danny alegremente de manera general hacia sus 4 pokes.

-Gren- Asintió Greninja de brazos cruzados sin ningún problema

-Trev- Asintió Trevenant de una manera bastante sombría

-Lux- Asintió Luxray con una sonrisa en su rostro

Los 3 pokes asintieron de buen agrado hacia su entrenador mientras se acercaba junto a el para organizarse.

Flareon se había quedado aún bastante pensativo, se notaba que las palabras le habían hecho efecto, sin embargo le había costado meditar aunque solo hubiera hecho unos intentos, así que lo dejo de lado, avanzo hacia donde estaban todos mientras daba un suspiro y mientras caminaba hacia ellos volvió a recordar su felicidad de tener a una familia que lo quisiera tanto, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras llegaba con los demás y juntos empezaban a organizar su pequeño descanso.

 _ **En Los Alrededores**_

La luz de la noche ya era clara otra vez, todo nuevamente era visible a pesar de ser de noche, sin embargo las cosas no estaban para nada bien, se escuchaban los sollozos y los ruidos de ataque resonar en el fondo de lo más profundo.

Una bola sombra estallo de repente mandando a volar una silueta pequeña a lo lejos, esta silueta choco contra un árbol cayendo de golpe al suelo, con suerte y se podía mover, estaba muy lastimado. La silueta era de Paras, había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había pasado desde que lo empezaron a lastimar, el dolor había esparcido todo su cuerpo, incapaz de moverse debido a sus grande heridas lo cual era un mayor tormento a lo de antes….

Todas las ultimas semanas eran puro dolor para el pokemon bicho, pero ahora… era difícil de describir, tener un daño permanente en ti es algo horrible y sobre todo cuando es algo que no puedes solucionar y te persigue por más que no quieras, no se refería a esos malditos hongos de su espalda nada más, si no a lo que había vivido, ese trauma sumado a esos recuerdos… ¿Para qué quería vivir? ¿Solo por el miedo a la muerte? eso ya no importaba, si no iba a morir sufriendo su terrible destino futuro seria de esta manera: víctima de otro ser el cual no tiene que sufrir teniendo esta carga, más que las razones del porque hacía daño lo que más lo angustiaba era eso… Que ellos no tengan que sufrir lo que el sufre todo el día por todos los malditos días teniendo que vagar sin rumbo sufriendo de lo cruel que es su vil existencia y de no poder hacer nada al respecto, todo es igual, así está por ser y terminar.

Se encontraba en el suelo respirando agitadamente inmóvil, dos siluetas se asomaron por los árboles, el espacio entre ellos dejaba reflejar a la luna la cual se encontraba atrás en su máximo esplendor, y con sus grandes ojos circulares que se encontraban en lágrimas los vio.

-Bien hecho Umbreon, lo tenemos- Dijo la voz femenina revelándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora lo veía todo claro, esa voz era de un chica humana claramente y ese pokemon que lo mando a atacar era un Umbreon, por eso pudo verlo y encontrarlo entre la oscuridad, ambos se encontraban a 2 metros de él mirándolo mientras estaba totalmente inmóvil, estaba acabado.

-¿Qué sucede, acaso no te puedes mover?- Dijo la chica acercándose lentamente hacia Paras con su típica voz dulce con ese toque frio

Paras trato de levantarse pero fue inútil, miraba con desesperación como esa tipa se acerca a el más y más, los ojos de paras se achicaron, el terror era inmenso mucho más que su dolor, estaba a punto de ser atrapado, no tenía escapatoria, hasta aquí había llegado.

-Eres sin duda bastante escurridizo pero… finalmente te tengo- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Sin embargo, al momento de meter la mano en su bolsillo su sonrisa se borró de golpe de su rostro, empezó a revisarse y a checar todo lo que tenía guardado pero ella estaba confundida, se revisó completamente y en una mirada de estrés suspiro.

-Ese idiota se quedó con las pokeball vacías- Dijo la chica al recordar que su compañero se había quedado con casi todas sus cosas.

La chica empezó a mirar a los alrededores, su Umbreon lo miraba seriamente en el fondo sin moverse, no veía nada alrededor, simplemente su compañero lo había perdido de vista desde que empezó a perseguir a Paras.

-¿En dónde carajos se metió? – Dijo en un gran estado de enojo al ver se encontraba ahora sola.

La brisa del viento nocturno volvió a resoplar en los alrededores, Paras empezó a perder el conocimiento debido al intenso miedo que había tenido, todo se puso negro de inmediato al momento de caer al suelo, solo alcanzado a ver con ojos entrecerrados y escuchar por última vez a esa humana.

-No importa, eres nuestro ahora y es lo que importa- Dijo la chica de manera siniestra mientras Paras terminaba de caer desmayado.

Y mientas Paras caía lo último que pudo sentir fue otra vez el dolor de su lomo estremecerse pero ahora mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Si ya se, ya es tarde pero tuve muchas complicaciones esta semana, incluso estuve fuera todo este día, acabo de llegar apenas y configure todo para subirlo. De por si era más largo pero como estuve fuera hoy no pude terminar lo demás, pero viendo el lado bueno el siguiente Viernes tendrán el siguiente capítulo más largo de lo normal.

 **Reviews:**

-Pirata: Me alegra que te esté gustando el Fic amigo, agradezco mucho tú opinión y que sigas esta historia

-Susurro9: Me siento realmente halagado amigo y sí, todo va a coincidir mucho más de lo que te imaginas, todavía falta mucho que revelar que más adelante se sabrá el porqué, muchas gracias.

* * *

Nos vemos el siguiente Viernes.


	4. Encuentro

**NOTA:** Viernes por la noche… Otro capítulo más, bueno señores aquí les traigo el capítulo 3, muchas cosas empezaran a conectarse en los siguientes capítulos así que más vale no perdérselo, muy bien los dejo al disfrute

* * *

 _ **PARASITO. Capítulo 3: Encuentro**_

 _ **En La Ruta 6**_

Danny y sus pokemon se habían establecido en una esquina de la ruta para acomodar sus cosas, estaban sentados y acomodados cerca de una fogata que habían creado fácilmente gracias a Flareon, todos juntos alrededor sintiendo el calor tranquilamente mientras cenaban.

Mientras que Danny se comía un Sándwich que había comprado antes de salir de Ciudad Azafrán, los demás comían su alimento especial el cual disfrutaban sin ningún problema, esta parada solo sería por una hora, aproximadamente a las 11:30 tenían que volver a caminar otra vez y de ahí no pararían hasta llegar a Ciudad Carmín en la mañana donde podrían descansar unas horas para volver a salir en la tarde. Normalmente Danny al viajar con los demás suelen ir en la noche, esto debido a la paz y tranquilidad que esta les ofrece, la mañana no les representaba mucho a diferencia.

Flareon en cierto momento dejo de comer para voltear a ver a Danny el cual cenaba tranquilamente, este se levantó y se acercó a el lentamente mientras los demás pokes lo quedaban mirando fijamente.

-Ahí va de nuevo- Dijo Greninja mientras comía su comida especial con los ojos cerrados

-No te va a funcionar Flary- Dijo Luxray dejando de comer al notar las intenciones de Flareon

Pero Flareon lo ignoro con una sonrisa, entonces llego con Danny y se sentó alado poniendo una mirada de gran ternura mientras hacía para atrás las orejas y ponía su expresión más poderosa que podía hacer para pedir algo.

-Sabes, eso perdió efecto hace mucho- Dijo Danny soltando una pequeña risita al ver a Flareon pedirle un poco de su sándwich.

-Flar….- Gruño Flareon suavemente

-Ta va a hacer mal- Contesto Danny seriamente al ver la insistencia de Flareon

-Reon….-Siguió insistiendo Flareon

-Empezaras a convulsionar….- Dijo Danny mucho más serio que antes

-Flareon….-Siguió insistiendo Flareon ahora moviendo la cabeza al otro lado

-Mejor ríndete, lo único que haces es que me den ganas de abrazarte- Dijo Danny mientras cerraba los ojos y sacaba una sonrisa.

Flareon al escuchar eso se lanzó a los brazos de Danny en un abrazo el cual correspondió, este era capaz de controlar el calor que transmitía así que no lastimaba a Danny.

-Eres un travieso, pero…- Dijo Danny sonrientemente

En ese momento Flareon trato de arrebatar de la mano de Danny su comida pero no encontró nada.

-Ese truco ya me lo sé- Dijo Danny a Flareon con una sonrisa aguantando un poco la risa al ver la cara de confusión de Flareon

Los demás pokemon veían a poca distancia la escena, Trevenant como siempre no mostraba expresión alguna más que su seriedad, Luxray no puedo evitar sonreír ante lo repetitivo que era Flareon acerca de sus trucos contra Danny, en cambio Greninja se le dibujo media sonrisa en la cara aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados y daba un suspiro ya que era cosa muy seguida lo que hacía Flareon para obtener lo que quería y es que literalmente ya lo había intentado ayer.

-Bueno, por lo menos siempre es positivo- Dijo Luxray mirando sonrientemente a Flareon

-Yo diría que no muy listo-Contesto Greninja a Luxray manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y aun comiendo.

-No seas así, sigue siendo pequeño todavía- Dijo algo molesta Luxray ante la actitud de Greninja.

-¿Y tú no?- Contesto Greninja con una sonrisa

-Me sigues tratando como si fuera una Shinx aun- Dijo Luxray con un leve suspiro y una cara de angustia

-Es lo que me sigue agradando de ti- Dijo Greninja a Luxray tratando ahora de animarla

-Ahora vienen los halagos- Dijo Luxray volteando los ojos para atrás

-Ya estas acostumbrada- Contesto Greninja mientras se comía lo último de su comida

-¿Cómo rayos puedes comer con esa lengua?- Replico Luxray con seriedad

-Y eso que también es mi bufanda- Contesto Greninja levantándose y caminando hacia un árbol cercano para apoyarse y pensar.

Luxray y Greninja habían tenido una amistad bastante compleja desde que se habían conocido 3 años atrás, este último siempre de serio y a veces sarcástico pero claro… protector al igual que lo era con los demás y con Danny, algo que compartían en común los dos era su lealtad hacia él, y por supuesto… como olvidar en ese entonces en el que se unió al equipo por primera vez.

Danny volteo a ver a los demás al escuchar la conversación que habían tenido Luxray y Greninja mientras aún seguía con Flareon en los brazos, no los entendía pero era claro que andaba a gusto.

-¿Bueno chicos, que tal estuvo su comida?- Pregunto Danny hacia sus pokes

-Ray- Asintió alegremente de manera afirmativa

-Grenin- Contesto seriamente de manera afirmativa

-Nant- Asintió afirmativamente sin quitar su expresión de siempre

-Me alegro de que lo hayan disfrutado- Dijo Danny con una sonrisa para después empezar a dejar de un lado a Flareon.

La noche seguía igual de resplandeciente, se notaba que iba para largo todo lo que caminarían y sinceramente la cena era normalmente bastante tranquila, claro que siempre convivían y charlaban mientras lo hacía aunque era más comúnmente después de cenar, era una escena bastante bonita y agradable.

Después de terminar de comer, Danny y los demás limpiaron el lugar de manera pacífica y empezar a charlar tranquilamente.

Esto era lo que le gustaba a Danny, que convivieran todos juntos, le alegraba que ahora Flareon fuera parte de esta gran experiencia, es muy probable que en los siguientes días tenga la oportunidad de finalmente luchar contra alguien que es lo que tanto anhela, pero por el momento hay que aprovechar lo hermosa que esta la noche para convivir en familia.

Greninja seguía apoyado en el árbol, Trevenant se había colocado meditante en la entrada de los alrededores que era así como se llamaba al bosque que se encuentra a lado de las rutas, mientras que Flareon y Luxray se encontraban jugando con Danny.

-Luxray Lux!- Gruño Luxray hacia Danny

-¿Qué sucede Luxray?- Dijo Danny confundido ante lo que quería decirle Luxray

En ese momento Luxray se alejó de Danny y Flareon, cosa que confundió a los dos de golpe, esta llego a la mochila de Danny y metió el hocico dentro empezando a escarbar en el interior.

-¿mm?- Insinuó Danny a Flareon bastante confundido acerca de lo que Luxray estaba haciendo-

-Flar…- Negó Flareon con la cabeza al no saber qué estaba haciendo su compañera

-"Que estará buscando"- Pensó Danny aún bastante confundido

Entonces Luxray después de hurgar por varios segundos la mochila de Danny saco el rostro y entre su boca tenía el GameBoy de este, se acercó corriendo y se lo entrego con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahh buscabas mi consola- Dijo Danny felizmente recibiendo la consola

-Ray!- Afirmo Luxray de manera contenta enseñándole una sonrisa a Danny.

-Flarr- Se alegró Flareon al ver la consola

-¿Eso significa que quieren verme jugar ustedes dos?- Pregunto Danny mientras revisaba el estado de la GameBoy

Luxray y Flareon asintieron de inmediato y se acomodaron a lado de Danny, esta primera a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha

Esto era algo bastante común para Danny, el cuándo solía aburrirse en algún lugar sacaba su consola para jugar cuando era niño pero desde que fue creciendo y obtuvo a Greninja cuando aún era un Froakie noto que este disfrutaba de verlo jugar, Trevenant hizo lo mismo cuando se unió al equipo y aún era un Phantump, con Luxray es la misma historia y de hecho esta también es la más graciosa, Flareon no fue la excepción ya que amaba ver jugar a Danny cada vez que prendía la GameBoy.

-"Que recuerdos"- Pensó Danny al encender la consola y recordar cada una de esas escenas de su vida.

Sin embargo, desde hace mucho tiempo que Greninja y Trevenant dejo de interesarles verlo jugar, esto era entendible, Greninja había madurado y disfrutaba más del entrenamiento y convivía con Danny con otras cosas, Trevenant pues desde que evoluciono ya no fue de interesarle aunque fuera alguien bastante observador.

-Bueno, cual quieren que ponga- Pregunto Danny a Luxray y Flareon ya que él siempre les dejaba escoger el juego.

Luxray señalo con la pata un logotipo de rayo que encontraba en la parte superior de la pantalla.

-Entonces será mi favorito….- Contesto Danny con una sonrisa al notar que se había escogido su juego que tanto le gustaba cuando era pequeño.

Danny, Luxray y Flareon quedaron juntos alado del fuego mientras empezaban a disfrutar de la partida, nada más quedaban como unos 30 minutos para irse pero en momentos como este no se contempla el tiempo para nada.

Greninja observo desde lejos, aún estaba apoyado desde el árbol, sintió melancolía al ver esa escena, fácilmente podría ir y ponerse atrás para observar también pero esos tiempos ya terminaron para él, ¿Acaso se equivocaba? ¿Debería ir? No… El ya no es para eso.

-"Mejor voy a caminar un rato"- Pensó Greninja apartándose del árbol y empezando a caminar hacia los alrededores.

-¿mmm?- Murmuro Trevenant al ver que Greninja se adentraba a los alrededores así como si nada.

-Solo daré una vuelta, volveré enseguida- Contesto Greninja mientras se adentraba al bosque que se encontraba pegado a la ruta.

Mientras se alejaba, Trevenant observaba como se perdía entre la oscuridad, él ya había hecho eso antes y nunca pasaba nada pero no podía dejar de suponer que pasaría si en alguna de esas no volvía, si llegaba a desaparecer… Como aquella vez en Kalos cuando el mismo se había perdido cuando aún era un Phantump y tuvieron que venir por él, odio bastante que Greninja agarrara esa manía que el mismo hacía y que hace mucho tiempo aprendió que no debía hacerse por más fuerte que fuera.

-"Ten Cuidado"- Pensó Trevenant sin quitar su mirada seria en ningún segundo.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

-"En donde se metió esa loca"- Es solamente lo que podía pensar un sujeto mientras caminaba con una venda en la herida de su mano.

Después de que ese Paras escapara y su compañera lo siguiera le perdió el rastro y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la dirección que habían tomado, sin embargo no aparecían por ningún lado.

-De seguro se escapó y la muy terca se fue de largo creyendo que lo alcanzaría- Dijo el sujeto bastante irritado mientras seguía caminando hacia adelante.

Siguió recto, la noche nocturna se encontraba reflejante e iluminada en todo el lugar, era bastante peligroso ya que podían encontrarse con un pokemon salvaje fuerte que le diera problema, pensó en dejarla e ir al punto de encuentro, después de todo ella llegaría más tarde, tiene a su Umbreon para poder ver en la oscuridad y a su Sceptile el cual la protege de cualquier amenaza.

-Si…. Mejor me regreso- Suspiro el tipo mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar de regreso con tranquilidad, él también podía defenderse solo con sus pokes pero él prefería evitar más retrasos.

Entonces de repente un grito de dolor femenino se escuchó en el fondo a lo lejos, este sonó muy bajo debido a la distancia pero el eco permitió que llegara hasta el de una manera bastante eficaz.

-Esa fue….- Dijo en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver hacia la dirección trasera y se quedaba mirando fijamente por varios segundos

La distancia era lejana tal vez 1 kilómetro, las probabilidades de que sean ella son muy altas ¿y si fue atacada? tal vez este herida y necesite ayuda urgentemente.

-Eso le pasa por seguir a ese Paras, ya teníamos suficiente de búsqueda por hoy- Dijo bastante molesto mientras se quedaba parado dejando el tiempo pasar y pensaba en sus opciones.

SI se iba corría el riesgo que en verdad estuviera en peligro, si se quedaba a buscarla podría ser el mismo el que al final terminara en peligro, después de 1 minuto pensarlo finalmente decidió.

-Ah…. No puedo arriesgarme a que muera- Dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia la dirección donde se escuchó el eco del grito femenino.

Mientras avanzaba rápidamente metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una pokeball, la mantuvo sujeta fuertemente en su corrida hacia lo desconocido.

-Espero que sea en verdad un problema, oh si no me arrepentiré de esto- Dijo mientras seguía avanzado a buena velocidad.

 _ **Mientras Tanto A Una Distancia De 1.5 Kilómetros**_

La luz lunar resplandecía a través de los arboles como en casi toda parte de los alrededores, la escena del lugar que se miraba ahora se encontraba en silencio total a excepción de unos suspiros de cansancio que se escuchaban en el fondo en ese momento, había sido el escenario donde Paras había sido acorralado pero ahora ya no había nada, solo emisiones de rabia e ira de una silueta femenina que se encontraba apoyada en la sombra de uno de los árboles.

No paraba de cesar, parecía agonizar pero solo era consecuencia de la toxina que había recibido de manera crítica hace rato, casi se muere al momento si no fuera por la Cura Total que traía en el bolsillo.

-Maldito insecto, te subestime….- Susurro la silueta femenina aun recuperándose del ataque directo que había recibido.

Ya lo tenía en sus manos, estaba completamente debilitado, ¿Cómo lo hizo?, cuando vino haber ya estaba en el suelo casi totalmente paralizada del ataque critico que había recibido.

-Si hubiera estado más cerca…. Me habría matado- Siguió quejándose la silueta femenina del dolor, no iba a poder pararse en un rato.

La luz lunar empezó a vislumbrar mucho más fuerte al pasar una nube apartando la sombra que ocultaba a la mujer cazadora en los árboles, el dolor que la atormentaba era como si fuera casi un veneno, sea lo que sea que le arrojo era más potente que un paralizante, le estremecía alrededor del cuerpo.

-Maldita sea, duele demasiado- Seguía quejándose la mujer mientras resistía el dolor, esa cosa había hasta traspasado su ropa, le había dado directamente en el pecho.

Ya era tarde y no podía moverse, pero ella no había acabado todavía, una vez que se pudiera parar iría otra vez por el Paras, el cual ella sabía que no llegaría para nada lejos, metió la mano en su bolsillo y se sacó la pokeball que había utilizado anteriormente.

-Con Umbreon siguiéndolo, no llegara lejos- Dijo la mujer aun aguantando el dolor mientras sostenía la pokeball que era de su pokemon siniestro.

Umbreon fue el que la salvo literalmente, no pudo mirar bien pues su vista se nublo casi totalmente, pero sabía que la había arrastrado hasta el árbol donde se encontraba recuperándose, lo último que le dijo fue que lo atrapara antes de quedar agonizando de dolor por varios minutos.

-Si vuelve a utilizar ese ataque en Umbreon estaría en problemas sin duda- Dijo la chica dejando el dolor de lado y empezando a preocuparse por su pokemon.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, no tenía tiempo para andar pensando en eso, estaba segura que lo atraparía fácilmente, estaba decidida a buscarlos una vez y pudiera levantarse

-Es veloz… Nunca lograra darle- Dijo mientras mantenía la mano en el pecho, el dolor aún seguía atormentándola.

En ese momento los ojos de la chica se abrieron de repente, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, entonces trato de pararse lentamente en un intento por poder avanzar ya.

-Además… Es ese Paras el que debería preocuparse- Dijo mientras a lo lejos miraba una pokeball abierta en pleno césped a la intemperie.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero por lo visto Umbreon no iba solo, sino que estaba acompañado con un gran refuerzo, definitivamente ese Paras no lo lograría estaba acabado.

-Sceptile no tendrá piedad con el- Dijo mientras milagrosamente lograba levantarse poniendo la mano en el árbol, sin embargo el dolor la estremeció y cayo de nuevo.

Todavía seguían fuertes las secuelas de ese ataque, a pesar de haber caído del dolor, ella volvió a sonreír pues sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ahora que ellos dos ibab a por ese vil insecto, una vez lo tuviera en sus manos habría terminado el día con mas que éxito en su caza.

Aun no podía levantarse, pero solo era cuestión de minutos….

 _ **En Algún Lugar De Los Alrededores**_

Greninja se encontraba caminando entre los alrededores de la ruta 6, no era muy diferente a los de otras rutas que había visto en diferentes regiones, a pesar de ser desconocido para él siempre era confiado de su fuerza y velocidad por lo cual no se preocupa de ningún peligro alguno.

-"Igual que otras regiones"- Pensó Greninja al notar el mismo parentesco al área verde de los alrededores.

El pokemon tipo agua se encontraba bastante callado últimamente y es que estaba cansado, amaba viajar y pasarla con los seres que consideraba su familia, pero vivían de manera limitaba, rara vez podía salir de viaje y cuando pasaba solo eran por unos días y eran para buscar cosas o materiales para el padre de Danny, no podían ir mas allá de un par de rutas y ciudades.

Así había sido por más de 7 años, desde que era un Froakie ansiaba viajar por el mundo y recorrer todos los lugares posibles, pero nunca fue así, entreno hasta volverse más fuerte aunque tardara y tuviera que entrenar solo a escondidas de Danny.

-"No es su culpa que tengamos que vivir así, es por su padre…"- Pensó Greninja sin dejar de caminar rectamente.

El sabía tanto de Danny como también este sabia de el mismo, eran bastante cercanos a pesar de que las cosas ya no fueran como antes, deseaba poder ir en batallas más seguido pero casi no era así y Danny lo sabía muy bien, por ello cada vez que se referían a él como un entrenador suele ponerse bastante serio ya que no se siente como uno, normalmente pasaba al hablar con alguien después de una batalla o con las enfermeras de los Centros Pokemon.

Greninja podía observar en los arboles algunos pokemon durmiendo, se supone que son unos Pidgey si su memoria no le fallaba, estaban bastante relajados reposando en la tranquila noche, ¿Qué hacían ellos en el día? ¿Disfrutaban de la libertad que tenían?

-No, no debo pensar en eso- Dijo Greninja sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de apartar esas ideas.

Ese era uno de los conflictos que tenía, ¿Acaso deseaba ser libre?, él sabía que no estaba atado ya que podía irse cuando quisiera se lo dijo el mismo Danny hace mucho tiempo, fue ese día en el que habían discutido, no era algo que quisiera recordar pero Danny había sufrido mucho por ello.

Greninja se detuvo en seco, después de todo lo que había pasado quería a Danny y él era su entrenador aunque el odiara ese término, pasaron por muchos obstáculos peligrosos que casi les cuesta la vida pero el obstáculo principal era librarse de las limitaciones de su vida y era algo que superarían juntos como siempre habían hecho.

-Te prometo… Que nunca te dejare- Dijo Greninja mirando al cielo lunar haciendo una promesa verdadera que significaba mucho para él y lo hacía frente a la luna sabiendo que se mantendría para siempre.

En ese momento un estruendo se escuchó de golpe a lo lejos, a través de los árboles de la derecha, al sentir la presencia Greninja salió de sus pensamientos y volteo la cara hacia esa dirección, un silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos en la zona.

-¿?-Se preguntó Greninja al sentir el movimiento, permaneció callado con la mirada seriamente fija a la derecha, nada sucedía, todo se había callado nuevamente.

Entonces de repente una silueta negra pequeña salió rápidamente de los arboles pasando por atrás de Greninja, este se giró para ver que era bajando la guardia y mientras trataba de visualizar lo que había pasado cerca de él, otra silueta negra pero de gran tamaño salió de los alrededores y golpeo a Greninja en la cara mandándolo a volar.

Greninja antes de caer, giro y cayó arrodillado, alzo la mirada hacia la silueta que lo había golpeado, había bajado la guardia, se encontraba confundido pero no por lo que estaba pasando ni por qué lo ataco esa cosa sino el hecho de que no pudo esquivarlo, la guardia baja no era excusa para un ninja como él.

-Oh lo lamento, te pusiste en mi camino y reaccione al momento- Dijo la silueta de manera sarcástica al ver a Greninja arrodillado a lo lejos

En ese momento otra silueta de tamaño mediano salió de los arboles llegando a lugar donde se encontraban los dos.

-¿Lo atrapaste?- Pregunto la silueta mediana a la silueta grande

-Esta rana se puso en mi camino- Dijo la silueta grande a la mediana con un tono serio

La luz lunar se enfocó nuevamente iluminando a través de los árboles, deslumbrando a las dos siluetas negras, la grande de color verde y la mediana manteniendo el negro oscuro.

-Sceptile: inicial de Hoenn y Umbreon: evolución de Eevee…- Dijo Greninja levantándose y poniéndose firme hacia sus atacantes.

Greninja sabía de la mayoría de las especies pokemon existentes ya que lo estudiaba cuando acompañaba a Danny en sus trabajos escolares que le dejaban hacer.

-Vaya eres muy listo- Dijo el Sceptile con una sonrisa al escuchar a Greninja

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, necesitamos atrapar a ese cangrejo que ataco a nuestra entrenadora- Dijo Umbreon seriamente al notar la pérdida de tiempo que hacían.

Greninja miro confundido a esos dos, no sabía de lo que hablaban pero no dejaría que le dieran otro golpe otra vez, estaba alerta a cualquier mínimo movimiento que hicieran para atacarle.

-Creo que eso no será necesario, mira atrás de la rana- Dijo Sceptile de manera confiada señalando hacia Greninja

Umbreon al escucharlo volteo a ver fijamente a Greninja, justamente detrás de él se encontraba Paras el cual se encontraba aterrado atrás del pokemon agua desesperado por cualquier protección.

Greninja al notar las miradas y su charla volteo hacia atrás, vio al pobre de Paras en un estado bastante grave y herido, sea lo que sea que le hayan hecho estaba escapando.

-Así que está contigo- Dijo el Umbreon con enojo mientras sus ojos rojos empezaban a brillar con intensidad.

-Parece que te has metido en unos graves problemas gracias a tu amigo, más vale que te prepares- Dijo Sceptile poniendo en posición de combate.

Greninja permaneció callado solo mirando seriamente hacia el Sceptile y el Umbreon, tenía desventaja de tipo contra ese Sceptile y encima Umbreon lo atacaría por la espalda al contrarrestar sus ataques.

-No eres de por aquí… ¿Eso significa que tú y ese Paras son unos domesticados?, por lo visto han perdido de vista a su entrenador, disfrutare esto y mucho- Dijo Sceptile burlándose y preparándose para lanzar su primer ataque.

Umbreon permaneció callado y se puso también en posición de combate, tenía ganas de acabar con ese Paras pero tenía la orden de llevarlo con vida así que se desquitaría con el pokemon agua.

-No sé quiénes son… y ni me interesa, no sé porque quieren a este Paras… y ni me importa, se han atrevido a atacarme y ese si es un problema, no me importa que es lo que busquen o quieran, ahora tendrán que pagar esta insolencia, me vale que sean ustedes 2 contra mí, yo…los acabare- Dijo Greninja seriamente poniendo en posición de combate preparándose para la batalla.

A pesar de no tener a Trevenant, Luxray, Flareon y incluso a Danny en su ayuda, estába decidido a luchar él solo, no solo quiere desquitarse por el golpe, no solo quiere demostrar lo fuerte que es, Greninja lo que quiere es ganar.

* * *

La batalla iba ir para largo debido a la desventaja, sabía que notarían su ausencia e irían por él, sin importar que no cumpliera las 3 reglas del trabajo en equipo él está decidido a una cosa… Que Danny llegara en el momento para ver su Victoria.

 **NOTA:** Estuve bastante ocupado esta semana, uno pensaría que tendría mucho más tiempo para escribir teniendo en cuenta "El Día De Muertos" aquí en México pero al contrario me pase no solo 1 días sino 2 días en el panteón, encima de que me dejaron muchos trabajos para el lunes.

En mi país sigue siendo viernes así que cumplí con la fecha puntualmente, si lamento que sea tarde pero ya les dije que no abandonare nunca este Fic.

* * *

Nos vemos el siguiente viernes.


	5. Busqueda

**NOTA:** Que tal amigos ya es Viernes (Por lo menos en China), les traigo el nuevo capítulo, por el momento disfrútenlo, ya al final podrá saber el porqué del retraso en subirlo, sin más que decir los dejo.

* * *

 _ **PARASITO. Capitulo 4: Búsqueda**_

 _ **En La Ruta 6**_

-Muy bien ya debemos irnos, ¿Terminaron de alistar todo?- Pregunto Danny mientras guardaba varias de sus cosas en su mochila

-Flar!- Asintió Flareon alegremente

-Ray!- Asintió también Luxray igual de alegre

Danny y los demás ya habían alistado todas las cosas para irse, la hora se había ido volando y ya no tenían más tiempo que perder pues tenían que avanzar hacia Ciudad Carmín lo más rápido posible antes del amanecer, sin embargo en el momento de mirar a todos, Danny nota la ausencia de Greninja en el lugar cosa que lo preocupa.

\- Un momento, ¿Dónde está Greninja?- Pregunto Danny al percatarse de la ausencia de su pokemon

-¿Flar?- Se preguntó Flareon confundido al notar también la ausencia de Greninja

-¿Lux?- Se preguntó también Luxray, la cual empezó a mirar hacia su alrededor para encontrarlo.

Danny empezó a mirar en todos lados en busca de Greninja, entonces volteo la mirada hacia la entrada de los alrededores del bosque y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba Greninja.

-Ufff, se fue a pasear otra vez…. Siempre hace lo mismo en cada viaje- Suspiro Danny bastante angustiado de ese hábito que tenía su pokemon.

Trevenant se encontraba mirando fijamente adentro del bosque seriamente, Greninja no solía tardar mucho en sus caminatas ya que normalmente solo era casi literalmente dar una simple vuelta, y a pesar de que Trevenant por el exterior se veía serio como siempre por dentro la preocupación empezaba a recorrerlo.

En momentos como estos, Danny normalmente suele mandar a alguien a buscarlo, ya sea Trevenant o Luxray, sin embargo esta vez pensó que era el quien debería ir a traerlo, sentía que tenía que estar con él en esos momentos y además sería una buena oportunidad para hablar más con Greninja.

El chico volteo a ver su reloj, ya eran las 11:50 y el tiempo no tenía piedad ya que se iba volando como relámpago, por lo cual se enderezo y dio otro leve suspiro de relajación.

-Iré por el esta vez… Ustedes esperen aquí y recuerden si algo llega a pasar actúen en equipo, Trev te quedas a cargo- Dijo Danny seriamente mientras caminaba hacia el bosque y se acercaba a Trevenant que estaba justo en la entrada.

Flareon y Luxray se voltearon a ver de inmediato totalmente confundidos acerca de lo que Danny les había dicho, ¿Acaso pensaba ir solo? ¿Sin llevar a ninguno de ellos?

Danny camino hacia la entrada, llegando hacia donde estaba parado Trevenant y pasándolo un par de pasos de largo, este último quedo mirando fijamente al otro observando como empezaba a rebasarlo y a punto de alejarse para adentrarse.

-Treven….- Murmuro Trevenant al notar que Danny estaba decidido a adentrarse solo, por lo que este sentía que era una muy mala idea.

Danny se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a Trevenant murmurarle, este ya sabía que podía ser muy callado y serio, pero siempre resulto ser el más protector de todos ellos.

-No te preocupes Trev, estaré bien, solo tomara unos minutos y además… recuerda que esto ya lleva pasando desde hace años- Le dijo Danny a Trevenant mientras sacaba una sonrisa

Esas palabras fueron un golpe mental a los recuerdo de Trevenant, el sabia que Danny se refería a cuando se perdió hace años en el bosque y no solo eso, si no las múltiples veces que ha llegado a pasar algo parecido, cosas que no son de mucho agrado recordar.

Danny volvió a caminar otra vez empezando a adentrarse cada vez más y más al bosque empezando a desaparecer en la obscuridad de la misma, mientras sus demás pokes lo observaban.

Trevenant miro a lo lejos a Danny, ¿El estaría bien? ¿Y si a Greninja le paso algo? Esas preguntas no dejaban de resonar su mente y solo aumentaba sus preocupaciones.

Entonces después de hacerse esas preguntas, Trevenant logro observar a Danny de espaldas mientras alzaba su mano sin dejar de avanzar hacia adelante.

-Vuelvo en un santiamén…- Dijo en voz baja Danny mientras terminaba de desaparecer a lo lejos, ahora solo la luz lunar para guiar su camino entre los árboles.

 _ **En Otra Parte**_

 **-** No, lo creo….- Dijo una silueta negra con una pequeña risa en su rostro mientras estaba enfrente de un árbol

-Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme- Contesto la chica a su compañero aun recuperándose de las heridas del Paras.

El sujeto había seguido los ruidos de dolor que había escuchado a distancia y había nuevamente dado con su compañera la cual encontró en un estado de daño grave, al escuchar el argumento que esta le dijo de lo que había sucedido, no pudo evitar las ganas de reírse, pero trato de no hacerlo.

-La gran y increíble cazarrecompensas, la que captura todo lo que se atraviese, aquí se encuentra, mal herida por un simple bicho- Respondió el sujeto tratando de aguantar la risa que sentía hacia el estado actual de su compañera

-Solamente….Ahh- Dijo la chica tratando de levantarse nuevamente de las heridas que tenía.

Su compañero que también era cazarrecompensas junto con ella se puso algo serio, dejando de lado la gracia que le había dado la situación, noto que si se veía algo fatal, pero no era como si se fuera a morir claro estaba, así que solamente se cruzó de brazos mientras la veía levantarse.

-Me agarro desprevenida- Termino la oración la chica con una mirada de odio al recordar cómo es que fue neutralizada por lo que ella consideraba un simple insecto

-Tú sabes bien que ellos tienes esporas para defenderse de sus agresores, en este caso fue tu culpa el que te lastimara, así que deja de chillar- Dijo el sujeto a su compañera con una cara aun seria y con algo de lastima

-Lo dice quien se dejó cortar sabiendo que tiene tenazas- Dijo ella tratando de ignorar el dolor que aun sentía en su cuerpo, manteniendo apenas de pie.

-¿Pero quién es la que está agonizando?- Dijo con sarcasmo el tipo a su compañera soltando una leve risita.

-Cierra la boca…- Dijo ella logrando permanecer de pie sujetándose fuertemente al árbol.

Entonces el sujeto se dio cuenta que tardaría más de lo esperado que su compañera se recuperara, sea lo que sea le rociara ese Paras logro atravesar parte de su ropa y dando en un punto fuerte, era normal que quedara neutralizada por ese ataque.

-¿Entonces que harás?... – Le dijo este a ella, esperando una buenas respuesta, sin dejar sus brazos cruzados

-Yo, iré por ese insecto- Le respondió a su compañero con bastante rabia resistiéndose al dolor.

El tipo al escuchar eso no pudo evitar mirar seriamente a su compañera, con suerte y manteniéndose de pie con una mano apoyándose del árbol que tenía alado, no duraría ni 10 segundos sin caerse en el trayecto

-Viendo cómo te encuentras no deberías moverte- Le dijo de manera honesta a ella, sabiendo que no tardaría en caerse

La joven cazarrecompensas volteo a verlo con su mirada de odio que tenía gracias a su atacante para mirar a su compañero, esas palabras que habían dicho eran de vil lastima y preocupación.

-Exageras, como si no hubiera estado en peores situaciones- Respondió ante aquellas palabras que le había dicho.

Sin embargo, aunque ella lo negara sabía que tenía razón, no iba a durar ni el minuto caminando en el estado en que se encontraba, estaba condenada a dejar que sus pokemon se encargaran de Paras.

-Sceptile y Umbreon fueron por ese insecto, de seguro ya debieron haberlo atrapado- Dijo la chica empezando a sonreír a pesar del dolor que aún seguía sintiendo de manera fuerte.

Su compañero había escuchado con atención lo que había dicho, no sabía que había enviado a sus Pokemon a por lo que él consideraba un insecto que ya no valía mucho la pena, o así sería si no fuera por el hecho de quería desquitarse por haberlo herido en la mano.

-Ya veo… Y por donde se fueron- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver las distintas direcciones de su alrededor.

-Como lo voy a saber idiota, me paralizaron- Respondió de inmediato su compañera mientras resistía el dolor el cual disminuía y volvía con intensidad

El de inmediato puso su mano en la frente con frustración al escuchar que su compañera ni sabía por cual dirección se habían ido sus pokemon persiguiendo al Paras.

-Y aun así pensabas en ir a alcanzarlos, no hay remedio contigo- Dijo este asimilando la situación actual.

Era casi medianoche con solo la luz lunar para visualizar en donde se encontraban, ya quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible para poder irse ya a descansar del largo día que habían tenido.

-Bueno, ya que…- Respondió con flojera mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la izquierda.

Ella entonces volteo a mirarlo de golpe al escuchar lo que dijo y vio cómo empezó a caminar lentamente, empezando a alejarse de donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

-Espera, donde crees que vas- Dijo la chica tratando de hacer a sus piernas responder

-Voy por ellos, tú quédate aquí que no tardare- Le respondió a ella mientras se alejaba del lugar donde se encontraban

-No seas imbécil, no me puedes dejar aquí- Dijo ella tratando de moverse al ver cómo se alejaba lentamente dejándola sola, pero al intentarlo volvió a caer al suelo.

Su compañero paro de caminar y volteo a verla de inmediato, dio un leve suspiro y entonces de su chaqueta saco un objeto el cual le arrojo, cayendo justo alado de ella.

-Solo siéntate y usa otra Cura Total, te recuperaras más rápido- Dijo mientras volvía a desviar la mirada y posteriormente volver a caminar en búsqueda de ese Paras.

-Maldito… idiota- Dijo ella quedando rendida en el suelo sin casi poder moverse apenas.

El sujeto se alejó y siguió caminando hacia la dirección que cree pudieron haber tomado los pokemon de su compañera al ir en persecución de ese Paras el cual de alguna manera había logrado causarles bastantes problemas, pero era rencoroso y solamente quería desquitarse por lo que le había hecho.

-"Aun tengo cuentas pendientes que resolver con ese insecto yo mismo"- Pensó mientras se alejaba del lugar con solo la luz nocturna para guiarse en su camino hacia lo desconocido.

 _ **Mientras Tanto**_

La luz de la luna seguía reflejando en plena madrugada, los pokemon silvestres descansaban tranquilamente en los árboles, otros en sus nidos o cuevas ocultas, como toda noche normal, pero la paz había siendo interrumpida en cierta parte de los alrededores de la ruta 6.

Un estruendo se escuchó en cierto punto del lugar, era la batalla de Greninja, el cual se encontraba frente a un Umbreon y un Sceptile desconocidos que lo habían atacado sin razón alguna persiguiendo a ese tal Paras pero eso no le importa, si no el hecho de que no podía dejarlo ir a esos 2 de manera desprevenida y no iba a dejar que salieran impunes.

Sceptile y Umbreon empezaron a atacarlo desde varios minutos, pero Greninja esquivaba todos sus ataques con una alta velocidad que era superior a la de los 2 pokemon, a pesar de ser 2vs1 la batalla no iba para ningún punto a favor más que para el tipo agua que no se dejaba ni tocar.

La desesperación empezó a invadir al Sceptile el cual en un esfuerzo por alcanzarlo lanzo un Llueve Hojas por toda la zona sin importarle el hecho de que Umbreon estuviera cerca, el ataque consumió el lugar con gran intensidad causando una mini explosión.

-No olvides quien es el objetivo- Dijo Umbreon el cual había usado Protección para defenderse del ataque de su propio compañero.

Sin embargo Sceptile ignoraba las palabras de Umbreon ya que este se encontraba más empeñado en localizar a Greninja el cual había desaparecido de repente de la escena.

-¿Dónde estás? muéstrate rana- Grito Sceptile a los cuatro vientos al no poder localizar al pokemon tipo agua.

Greninja había esquivado el ataque con eficacia, ahora se encontraba oculto detrás de la sombra de un árbol mientras Sceptile y Umbreon se movían de un lugar por otro buscando su posición.

-"Debo tener cuidado, si uno de sus ataque me da quedare gravemente herido"- Pensó Greninja después de esquivar el ataque del Sceptile y planeando su próximo movimiento.

Sabía que un ataque fuerte de Sceptile bastaría para dejarlo bastante lastimado, por el momento su velocidad era su carta fuerte, pero debía pensar en su siguiente movimiento pronto, o si no esos 2 encontrarían la forma de atacarlo, así que cerró los ojos y se puso a planificar en su mente.

-"Si uso Pantalla de Humo perderán su visión, incluso ese Umbreon tendría problemas para poder visualizar"- Pensó Greninja teniendo en cuenta sus posibilidades de ataque.

Sceptile y Umbreon andaban moviéndose rápidamente tratando de encontrar a Greninja, no tardarían en hacerlo así que este debía terminar su plan en ese mismo momento antes de que lo vean.

-"Después aprovechando su corta visión podría atacar con mi Shuriken de agua a ese Umbreon, tomar distancia y acabarlo con Hidrobomba, eso haría que ese Sceptile me visualizara de inmediato y al verme se vendría a atacarme directamente pero lo esquivaría y remataria con un tajo umbrío"- Pensó Greninja desde la penumbra de la sombra del árbol que lo ocultaba.

Aun le faltaba planear un contraataque en caso de fallar en su jugada, pero el podría improvisar fácilmente, ahora era cosa de atacarlos antes de que puedan hacer algo por defenderse.

Umbreon se paró en seco de repente y con una mirada más que sería de enojo, enfoco su energía para su siguiente movimiento el cual haría salir a Greninja de manera obligatoria de su escondite.

-Esquiva esto- Dijo Umbreon mientras libera su energía usando Pulso Umbrío el cual libero una onda de energía oscura alrededor.

-Bien… Empecemos- Dijo Greninja abriendo los ojos al sentir la onda de energía dirigirse hacia él.

Justo antes de que Pulso Umbrío golpeara a Greninja, este dio un salto bastante alto esquivando el ataque y obteniendo una vista perfecta de Sceptile y Umbreon los cuales se dieron cuenta de su presencia en el cielo.

-Así que ahí estas- Dijo Sceptile dando rápidamente un salto para golpear a Greninja en el aire.

Pero todo ya lo tenía contemplado Greninja y rápidamente uso pantalla humo el cual golpeo a Sceptile haciendo que cayera al suelo y esparciéndose por toda la zona confundiendo a Umbreon en el proceso.

-Eso no te servirá, yo lo puedo ver todo- Dijo Umbreon al notar el humo negro con tono grisáceo a su alrededor.

El pokemon siniestro sin perder el tiempo uso sus ojos para obtener nuevamente su vista al 100%, pero al momento de mirar toda la zona noto que Greninja ya no se encontraba en el aire.

-¿Dónde estás?- Dijo con sus ojos rojos brillando intensamente al notar su ausencia nuevamente

Este ahora se encontraba atrás de él y antes de que pudiera detectarlo, golpeo al tipo siniestro con su shuriken causándole daño y tirándolo al suelo a una distancia intermedia.

El Umbreon había caído al suelo debido al ataque, trato de levantarse rápidamente pero Greninja era sumamente superior en velocidad en todos los aspectos

Greninja dio un salto atrás y comenzó a acumular agua para rematar al pokemon tipo siniestro, una vez que Hidrobomba le diera quedaría bastante herido y solo bastaría poco para debilitarlo.

-Ahora prepárate- Dijo Greninja a punto de completar su ataque hacia Umbreon, el humo había empezado a distanciarse.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sceptile salió de repente detrás de Umbreon rebasándolo y moviéndose directo a atacar a Greninja, este al notarlo se detuvo su ataque y espero a que se acercara para contraatacarlo.

-¡Yo te derrotare!- Grito Sceptile preparando un Corte Furia hacia Greninja estando a poca distancia de golpearlo.

-"No servirá"- Pensó Greninja al notar la corta distancia que quedaba entre ellos ahora.

Sceptile estaba a punto de golpear a Greninja pero antes de hacerlo este último uso su velocidad esquivando el ataque y quedando justo de lado de Sceptile el cual al parecer había fallado.

-"Lo sabía, tal como lo había planeado"- Pensó Greninja preparando Tajo Umbrío en cámara lenta para atacar Sceptile.

El tiempo se había alentado, Greninja había atrapado Sceptile apunto de golpearlo con su Tajo Umbrío y una vez hecho lo tendría a su merced dejándolo en desventaja a él ahora, con eso ya tendría ganada la batalla

-"Se acabó, no debiste provocarme"- Pensó Greninja a punto de darle el golpe crítico que decidiría el futuro de la batalla.

Pero a tan solo 1 simple segundo de darle el ataque, Sceptile desapareció de su vista como si se hubiera teletransportado, el Tajo Umbrío de Greninja paso de repente aun en cámara lenta mientras los ojos de Greninja empezaban a abrirse de sorpresa.

-"¿Pero qué?"- Pensó Greninja al ver que el Sceptile había desaparecido

-Estoy aquí…- Dijo el Sceptile apareciendo detrás de Greninja y golpeándolo con su potente Corte Furia mandando a volar al Pokemon tipo agua a chocar contra un árbol.

Una parvada de Pidgey salió volando del árbol después de que Greninja quedara impactado contra este, quedando levemente herido pero sorprendido ante lo que acaba de suceder.

Greninja se despegó del árbol, cayendo de manera agachada en el suelo, había sentido ese ataque pero no le causo casi ningún daño, incluso fue más la potencia de impacto que de daño.

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Dijo Greninja con una mirada seria mientras trataba de encontrar lógica a lo que había pasado.

Sceptile rápidamente dio un salto enorme quedando a tan solo 2 metros de distancia de Greninja, el cual se encontraba analizando cómo fue que había esquivado su contraataque.

-Eres rápido… Pero ahora lo soy más- Dijo Sceptile el cual lo cubría en su alrededor una especie de energía que parecía el mismo aire.

-Tu acaso… Con que era eso- Dijo Greninja al principio con dudas pero después dándose cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto.

Ese Sceptile sabía Agilidad y lo había estado usando mientras estaba preparándose para atacarlos, lo que era su plan para poder vencerlos termino haciendo que no viera su posición por más de 1 minuto.

-Debí imaginar que tendrías un movimiento así- Dijo Greninja parándose y poniéndose firme hacia Sceptile.

-Creíste que podrías esquivarnos por siempre, pero ya no te funcionara más rana- Dijo Sceptile poniéndose en posición para atacar a Greninja

-Un error de mi parte… Que ya no volverá a pasar- Dijo Greninja con su mirada mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Umbreon se había levantado y se encontraba nuevamente en posición con Sceptile, preparándose para atacar a Greninja junto a él, haciéndolo al mismo tiempo.

-Ese ataque que me diste, ha sido el primero y ultimo- Dijo Umbreon enojado poniéndose en posición de batalla también.

Greninja se sintió identificado por alguna razón con Umbreon, pero fue debido a lo último que había dicho: "Ha sido el primero y ultimo", era exactamente lo que pensaba acerca de lo que había pasado con Sceptile, ahora iba a empezar la batalla de verdad.

La luz lunar resplandecía en su punto más alto, el momento había llegado, tenía poco tiempo para acabar con esos 2 antes que llegaran los demás, si iba a acabar esto tenía que pelear en serio.

-"Ahora acabare con ustedes de una vez por todas"- Fue lo último que pudo pensar Greninja antes de empezar a pelear nuevamente

 _ **Mientras Tanto En Un Punto Algo Alejado**_

-A donde habrá ido, no sabía que era de irse tan lejos- Dijo Danny el cual se encontraba caminando rectamente solo guiándose por la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba.

Había recorrido de manera recta por más de 15 minutos, ¿Acaso se había desviado? si ese era su caso estaba ya en un problema, ya se habían retrasado mucho de por sí.

Volteaba a ver a alrededor para ver si veía algo pero ni siquiera a un pokemon silvestre podía ver, es como si se encontrara solo en todo ese inmenso lugar que lo rodeaba.

-"Es mi culpa… No debí dejar que agarrara este hábito, ¿Por qué se volvió así?"- Pensó Danny al recordar varias de las veces que Greninja se había ido a caminar cuando viajaban.

Una sensación recorrió su espina dorsal cuando recordó esa vez en la que discutieron, era algo que no le desagradaba recordar, pero… ¿Y si eso tenía que ver en algo

-¿Sera que se siente reprimido otra vez?- Dijo Danny en voz baja al pensar que esa podría estar pasándole a Greninja.

Danny y Greninja eran muy unidos, podría decirse que mucho más que mejores amigos, sin embargo solía pasar que solía sentirse limitado, debido a las pocas veces que solían salir.

Ya iban 7 años de estar juntos, se habían unido muchos más al equipo: Trevenant, Luxray y Flareon... Pero si algo podía notar en cada uno es que conforme pasa el tiempo cada vez algo va cambiando, a Luxray aún no le pasaba a pesar de ser su Naturaleza y deseaba que nunca pasara.

-"Bueno… Trev siempre fue callado desde que evoluciono, a lo mejor solo sea Greninja"- Pensó Danny tratando de lograr sentirse mejor ya que la preocupación lo había envuelto.

Pero la realidad era que algo en él sabía que era verdad y que incluso Trevenant también se sentía igual, era algo que no lo iba a dejar en paz si nunca hacia algo al respecto, incluso podría pasar lo peor… que quisieran irse.

-No… ellos nunca harían eso- Dijo Danny alzando la frente en alto y siguiendo caminando normalmente.

Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era encontrar a Greninja y volver, pero en el lapso quería convivir con él una vez que vinieran de regreso, ellos se cuentan todo podría decirse a pesar de la barrera del idioma.

El tiempo pasaba y Danny seguía avanzando, Greninja seguía sin aparecer, ¿En verdad fue tan lejos?, entonces empezó a voltear alrededor en busca de alguna pista que le diera su paradero.

-¿En dónde andas?- Dijo Danny seriamente sin dejar de caminar

-Así que ese tal Paras te pertenece….- Dijo una voz extraña justo detrás de Danny lo que causo que este desviara la mirada hacia atrás.

Danny había volteado hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y la búsqueda de Greninja el cual aunque no lo supiera se encontraba ocupado en una batalla en ese momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Paras? ¿De qué hablas y quién eres?- Pregunto Danny hacia la silueta negra que le había hablado

-Eso no es de tu importancia- Dijo la silueta negra a Danny con un tono bastante serio.

-No responderé nada si no me dices quien eres- Dijo Danny hacia ese tipo el cual desconocía totalmente.

Pasaron unos 10 segundos de silencio, con solo la brisa del aire resoplando el lugar, Danny esperaba una respuesta de inmediato de esa persona misteriosa que había salido de la nada. Finalmente este empezó a hablar.

-Yo… Soy un cazarrecompensas especializado en la captura de Pokemon especiales, mi nombre es Chris- Respondio el sujeto revelando su vocacion y su nombre ante Danny

-¿Cazarrecompensas? Que es lo que quieres- Pregunto Danny seriamente al escuchar lo que era ese sujeto.

-Ahora te toca responderme a mi…- Dijo Chris acercándose lentamente hacia Danny revelando su apariencia entre la luz nocturna.

Danny pudo notar mejor a ese tal Chris, usaba una chaqueta negra con pantalones igual negros y parecía tener una edad joven como de 25 años aproximadamente.

-Así que vas en busca de tu Paras perdido, parece que hemos tenido un pequeño encuentro con tu insecto- Dijo Chris seriamente aun caminando hacia Danny

-No se dé me hablas, yo no busco a ningún Paras- Contesto Danny con total honestidad pero algo en él le decía que se había metido en un gran lio.

-Es demasiado tarde para fingir- Dijo Chris estando a corta distancia de Danny

-Mira, no sé quién eres y ni me importa así que si me dejas de molestar me iré- Dijo Danny empezando a caminar otra vez y tratando de romper la conexión con ese raro sujeto que decía ser cazarrecompensas.

En ese momento Chris al notar la negatividad del que pensaba era el dueño de ese Paras, saco su pokeball de su chaqueta y activándola para prepararse para la acción.

Danny noto el sonido de activación de la Pokeball, se detuvo y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia ese sujeto, ¿Acaso quería luchar? No tenía a ninguno de sus pokemon para hacerlo, ósea, ¿Cómo iba a saber que vería a otra persona en ese lugar además de el?.

-Lo siento, si lo que buscas es batalla lamento decepcionarte, pero no estoy de humor para hacerlo- Dijo Danny tratando de evitar que se diera cuenta ese tipo de que no traía a sus Pokemon a la mano.

-Mejor para mi, pensaba en desquitarme con tu bicho pero ahora creo que será mejor contigo- Dijo Chris al notar la negatividad de Danny hacia el.

En ese momento Danny abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ese sujeto lo que buscaba era herirlo no batallar, estaba en graves problemas, pero no se iba a dejar tan fácil, sea lo que sea que busca ese sujeto no dejaría que le hiciera algo tan fácilmente.

¿Greninja lo detectaría? No lo sabía, pero aun así ya había planeado lo que haría ahora ante Chris fuera lo que fuera hacer, él ya lo tenía contemplado sin dejar de mirarlo con su mirada seria

La brisa del viento resoplo entre el área donde se encontraban los 2, la tensión se sentía en el aire, un silencio abrumador volvió a golpear de repente, tan solo esperando a que uno diera algún movimiento, esa era la cuestión ahora, pero a pesar de todo, Danny no podía dejar de pensar "Greninja… ¿Dónde estás?.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Bueno antes que nada agradezco su paciencia, ayer llegue muy tarde a mi casa y caí rendido en la cama, para acabarla me levante jodido y con alergia, cosa que me jodio casi toda la mañana, lo lamento de verdad pero era cosa de salud.

Ahora, para mala suerte les tengo una mala noticia y es que el siguiente viernes no habrá capitulo, esto debido al lanzamiento de Pokemon Ultra Sol y Luna el cual ya tengo pagado en preventa con Amazon y me llegaría el mismo día (Ya que me mantengo al corriente de la franquicia), pero voy aprovechar parte del tiempo para corregir varios de los errores ortográficos que se me han pasado a la hora de escribir y de paso checar como va estructurada la historia.

 **Reviews:**

-Susurro9: Mil disculpas la verdad, lo peor es que nuevamente lo estás leyendo en sábado… Pero como ya dije usare este tiempo de pausa para corregir varios de los errores ortográficos que se me han pasado y por cierto, no es cosa de hacerlo con prisa es para no atrasarme más, paso por alto la revisión final.

Me alegra que te siga gustando el Fic, lo de la GameBoy es algo que se ha visto en muchos de los juegos de Pokemon con varios personajes y me pareció bueno incluirlo, agradezco tu compresión.

* * *

Nos vemos en 2 semanas, volveré recargado y nuevamente a la fecha prometida bye.


	6. Punto De Quiebre

**NOTA:** ¿Dije 2 semanas? Quería decir un par de meses, que cosas no… Bueno la verdad es que me pasaron ciertos conflictos pero se los explicare al final, por el momento continuemos con la historia.

* * *

 _ **PARASITO. Capitulo 5: Punto De Quiebre**_

El tiempo se hacía eterno, ya era más de media noche y la desesperación era grande para muchos en ese momento, sobre todo cuando eres atacado por un potente ataque que te hubiera paralizado por completo.

La tempestad abarcaba en una zona silenciosa en la cual cierta chica se encontraba sentada apoyada a un árbol sin decir nada, tanto que ni siquiera su respiración se alcanza a escuchar, solo la luz de la luna iluminando de cierta forma el area, se había tranquilizado el dolor que sentía para pasar a ser solo una vil molestia.

-"Maldita sea…"- Pensó la chica mientras su cara reflejaba un vacio inmenso debido a las cosas que le atormentaban en su mente.

Era una profesional y esto que se encontraba pasando era una total humillación para su persona y un golpe directo a su orgullo, pocas veces ha estado en alguna situación parecida pero nunca por medio de un Pokemon tan trivial como un Paras.

Sin embargo ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza como habían pasado las cosas, lo que había sucedido antes de eso, antes de quedar en ese terrible estado, algo que nunca había visto y no encontraba respuesta alguna.

-Esos ojos….- Fue lo único que pudo suspirar mientras la imágenes comenzaron a golpear nuevamente su mente.

 _Ya lo tenía a su merced, Paras estaba tirado en el suelo, herido y encima debilitado, solo era cuestión de tomarlo e irse tranquilamente, se acercó al pokemon bicho quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, todo había terminado, pero entonces sucedió…. Los ojos de Paras se abrieron totalmente de golpe._

 _El tiempo se congelo para la chica, una mirada de sorpresa se empezó a formar en ella lentamente mientras el siguiente paso que daba lo hacía apreciar con suma claridad al pokemon bicho, fue ahí cuando lo vio..._

 _-"Pero que…"-Fue lo único que pudo pensar la cazarrecompensas antes de recibir una potente roseada que la golpeo directo en el pecho._

 _Los ojos de Paras ahora eran blancos… vacíos, como si no fuera algo vivo, como si su vida hubiera sido apagada para ser solo un zombi por instinto, como si lo que tanto temía… su gran terror, finalmente se hubiera cumplido, la cazarrecompensas cayó al suelo pegando un grito de dolor inmenso que resonó en un gran eco por toda el área._

 _Umbreon reacciono al instante, todo paso en menos de 5 segundos pero fue como si el tiempo hubiera quedado congelado totalmente, corrió hacia su entrenadora, los gritos eran desgarradores, retumbaban en sus oídos de forma aguda, la jalo lo más pronto que pudo al árbol más cercano, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar todo lo que pudo de su chaqueta y aplicárselo esperando que algo de eso hiciera efecto._

 _Paras estaba totalmente estático, exactamente en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, sin desviar la mirada, solo esos ojos blancos y vacíos que empezaron a girar lentamente hacia la posición del Umbreon, este último lo volteo a ver con una mirada de rabia, conectando ambos ojos entre el otro a pesar de su distancia, el momento de tensión hizo que los gritos de la cazarrecompensas que no paraban fueran ignorados…_

 _Finalmente entre todo lo que Umbreon aplico en su entrenadora una cura total hizo efecto, la cual redujo abismalmente el enorme dolor que había sufrido, empezando a simplemente quejarse pero con enorme angustia, Umbreon volteo a verla de inmediato rompiendo en mil pedazos el cruce de miradas que tenía con el pokemon bicho._

 _Sin embargo los ojos blancos y vacíos de Paras comenzaron a parpadear y de repente… sus pupilas volvieron a aparecer para después agrandarse a la normalidad, quedando mareado y totalmente confundido pero pudiendo apreciar la escena levemente, el pokemon oscuro y la chica de antes pero ahora en otra posición, todo era tan confuso, sus energías habían vuelto como si se hubieran recargado, el pobre pokemon bicho trataba de procesar todo hasta que…_

 _-¡ACABA CON EL! ¡HAZLO SUFRIR!- Grito la cazarrecompensas al Umbreon con intensidad y rabia, antes de perder levemente el conocimiento solo alcanzando a ver a su pokemon correr hacia el Paras mientras este último comenzaba escapar a toda la velocidad._

-Esos malditos ojos!- Grito en rabia para después tratar de levantarse nuevamente apoyándose del árbol que tenía cerca.

Todos estaba tan claro, el simple hecho de recordarlo la hizo enfadar, el dolor ya no era una molestia para impedirle seguir, no podía quedarse sentada mientras sus pokemon se encargaban de ese pokemon bicho, esto ya no era solo por su trabajo, ahora era algo personal.

-Te hare sufrir antes de entregarte- Dijo en voz baja la chica antes de empezar a caminar con cuidado y lentamente mientras se apoyaba en los árboles.

 _ **Mientras Tanto En La Ruta 6**_

Habían pasado ya más de 20 Minutos desde que Danny había salido a buscar a Greninja el cual ya llevaba casi una hora de haber salido a dar su paseo, Luxray y Flareon se encontraban sentados juntos a lado de la fogata, mientras que Trevenant seguía en su posición de siempre

Flareon estaba tratando de poder jugar el GameBoy de Danny sin éxito, mientras que Luxray empezaba a preocuparse de la tardanza de este último y Greninja, sin darse cuenta de que su compañero Trevenant estaba mucho peor aunque no se le notara.

-¿Por qué no puedo agarrarlo?- Dijo Flareon tratando de mantenerlo sostenido con sus patas solo para caerse al querer levantarlo

-Flary deja la consola, la vas quemar- Respondió Luxray con un tono serio al pokemon tipo fuego

-Es que quiero jugar también-Contesto Flareon a Luxray mientras lo volteaba ver de forma directa con sus enormes ojos azules.

Luxray no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de inmediato para evitar el contacto con los ojos de Flareon, los cuales daban una inmensa cantidad de ternura que casi ni ella podría soportar sin quedar hipnotizada ante ellos.

-Lo vas a terminar rompiendo, mejor déjalo así- Le dijo Luxray a Flareon con un tono nervioso manteniendo la mirada desviada.

-Como le hacen…-Suspiro Flareon rindiéndose mientras se tiraba acostado en el suelo de aburrimiento

-Esta hecho especialmente para los humanos, es por eso que nosotros solo podemos ver y no usarlo- Contesto Luxray mientras miraba de reojo a Flareon levemente para asegurarse de que era seguro voltear a verlo normalmente.

-Yo estoy seguro de que puedo- Replico Flareon mientras se paraba para volver a tratar de levantar la consola con su patas

Luxray lo vio pero no le dijo nada esta vez ya que se encontraba ahora en un estado de preocupación, había pasado un buen rato, Danny y Greninja aún no volvían, más allá del retraso que tenían, el simple temor de que les hubiera pasado algo iba aumentado conforme los segundos seguían avanzando.

-¿Porque estarán tardando tanto Danny y Grenin?- Pregunto Flareon mientras trataba de mover los botones y crucetas de la consola portátil.

Esas palabras de Flareon no ayudaron en nada a Luxray la cual se empezaba a temer cosas malas y pensamientos terribles sobre una hipotética situación de peligro entre ambos.

-Ya deben venir en camino lo más probable-Le contesto Luxray a Flareon con seriedad directamente

Sin embargo, la mirada irritada de Flareon por tratar de agarrar la consola cambio de repente, un pensamiento surgió por su mente y de forma rápida como un cachorro dejo la consola para voltear a ver a Luxray con una mirada de impacto.

-¿Y si están batallando con un pokemon?- Pregunto Flareon a Luxray a la cual miraba con una mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad.

Luxray suspiro ante esa pregunta, la hiperactividad y deseos de Flareon por luchar no eran de su agrado en ese momento. Trevenant que se encontraba en su misma posición cerca de la entrada al bosque los estaba escuchando claramente pero no dijo nada ni movió nada.

-No creo… Bueno…-Suspiro Luxray de forma pensativa tratando de dar una respuesta correcta y positiva a Flareon

-No es justo que lo estén haciendo sin mí- Replico Flareon ante la idea de una batalla que tanto anhelaba y que no estuviera presente.

Las palabras de Flareon ponían en duda a Luxray, pero a pesar de eso trababa de negar esas ideas, por más sarcástico y molesto que sea Greninja no es alguien que busque pelea a lo loco, a menos que este sea provocado…

-Greninja nunca busca problemas con los pokemon salvajes y Danny mucho menos- Contesto Luxray a Flareon de forma directa y una mirada algo molesta por su terquedad.

-Pero se podría dar el caso ¿No? ¿Por qué no se da conmigo?- Respondió Flareon con un tono de decepción mientras agachaba la mirada y doblaba sus orejas.

Luxray empezó a sentirse algo mal pero el simple hecho de que Flareon pensara en eso y que fuera verdad no le gustaba en nada, pero aunque odiara admitirlo, la idea empezaba a cobrarle bastante sentido.

-¿Por qué no me pidió que lo acompañara?- Dijo Flareon deprimido a si mismo mientras empezaba nuevamente a tratar de levantar la consola del suelo pero lentamente.

-Flareon no es que….- Trato de contestar Luxray a Flareon pero fue interrumpido por una voz profunda y gruesa a poca distancia.

-¿No se dan cuenta?-Dijo esa voz a secas con un toque directo

….

Era Trevenant

Los ojos de Luxray se abrieron como platos mientras volteaba a ver al pokemon fantasma a poca distancia, Flareon quien por fin había logrado levantar la consola con éxito quedo en shock lo que ocasiono que esta se cayera de sus patas.

-"¿Acaso el?..." Pensó Luxray la cual miraba totalmente atónita y sorprendida a Trevenant que estaba de espaldas con la mirada hacia al bosque.

-Las vibraciones…. Algo está sucediendo allí dentro, lo puedo sentir- Dijo Trevenant seriamente mientras abría su ojo y se volteaba para ver directamente a Luxray y Flareon.

Luxray y Flareon se voltearon a ver entre ellos aun con cara de sorprendidos, ellos sabían que Trevenant no era de hablar y cuando lo hacía era solo para afirmar o negar, rara vez iniciaba una charla pero lo hacía en momentos de suma importancia.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- Pregunto Luxray volteando a ver a Trevenant y cambiando su mirada de sorpresa a por una sumamente seria.

-Lo siento gracias a los árboles, puedo escuchar con ayuda de ellos, siento actividad intensa…. A una distancia considerable- Contesto Trevenant a Luxray compartiendo la misma seriedad.

-Entonces eso significa que…- Dijo Luxray mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el pokemon fantasma ante la mirada confusa de Flareon.

-Están en peligro- Termino Trevenant la oración mientras Luxray llegaba a su posición.

Luxray y Trevenant ahora se encontraban frente a frente entre ellos con la clara diferencia de estatura pero se miraban fijamente. Flareon observaba a lo lejos la escena pero finalmente reacciono para empezar a corren de inmediato hacia ellos como pudo.

-Agarra la mochila de Danny, vamos a entrar- Le dijo Trevenant a Luxray para después voltear a mirar al bosque.

La situación había cambiado drásticamente, Luxray se volteo para dirigirse a por la mochila de Danny, pero sus pensamientos estaban en su contra… Las cosas habían salido mal de nuevo, esta vez no por su culpa pero a pesar de eso fallo en buscar que este viaje fuera tranquilo, el temor a que algo malo pasara como estuvo a punto de pasar aquella vez en Sinnoh la comía viva.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- Pregunto Luxray a Trevenant esperando una respuesta honesta pero al mismo tiempo queriendo que aliviara sus temores.

Trevenant estaba mentalmente como Luxray pero hasta peor, bajo su tacha de seriedad el simple temor de que algo malo suceda, que fragmente lo que son… era inmenso. Su deber era protegerlos y es lo que iba a hacer, él iba a luchar por quienes consideraba su familia.

-Lo van a estar- Respondió Trevenant a Luxray la cual asintió ante esa respuesta.

Para cuando Flareon llego a la posición de ambos solo pudo ver como Luxray pasaba de lado para agarrar lo más importante y principalmente su mochila. El pokemon tipo fuego empezó a preocuparse ante la actitud de sus compañeros, era una faceta de ellos que casi desconocía y le causaba mucha confusión y temor ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Lo que dije sobre la batalla es verdad?

-Flareon…- Llamo Trevenant al pokemon tipo fuego que se encontraba en múltiples dudas.

Flareon volteo a ver al pokemon tipo fantasma el cual lo miraba de reojo desde su izquierda, Trevenant solo solía hablarle para corregirlo o llamar la atención, solo una vez tuvo una conversación con él y siempre le resulto sumamente confusa

-Danny y Greninja te necesitan en este momento-Le dijo Trevenant a Flareon de forma directa y seria.

Los ojos de Flareon se abrieron y miro de manera expectante a Trevenant, ellos lo necesitaban, tenía que ayudarlos, era finalmente el momento para demostrar lo que valía.

-Así que pon mucha atención de ahora en adelante, porque ellos dependen de nosotros 3- Termino Trevenant su oración, antes la mirada de Flareon con esos ojos azules inmensos, podría decirse que era inmune…

Flareon quedo 3 segundos con la mira fija en Trevenant, lentamente su rostro paso de una mirada de expectación a una seria, de valentía, si, era el momento definitivamente, debía apoyar a su familia, finalmente seria parte de la experiencia.

Podría decirse que Flareon más que de ver el peligro era en realidad mucho más positivo pero él era así, estaba dispuesto a salvar a su entrenador que tanto apreciaba y a Greninja que ha sido como un hermano para el todo esos meses como los demás a pesar de su seriedad, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ellos.

Finalmente Luxray llego a la posición de sus compañeros con la mochila en su lomo con todo listo para actuar , algo malo estaba sucediendo y no podían quedarse sin hacer nada. Trevenant, Luxray y Flareon terminaron mirando hacia el interior de los alrededores, ese bosque sombrío, solo con la brisa nocturna moviendo su pelaje, con solo la luz nocturna para guiarlos los 3 asintieron para poder adentrarse y encontrar a sus seres queridos.

 _ **En Cierta Lugar Dentro Del Bosque**_

Danny había pasado un largo rato tratando de dialogar con ese cazarrecompensas, ¿La razón? Ganar todo el tiempo posible para que Greninja o los demás lo encontraran, a él no le importaba lo que buscaba ni lo que quisiera, pero era sumamente importante ganar el tiempo necesario, si la situación llegara a empeorar no tendría más remedio que actuar por su propia cuenta

-¿Piensas atacarme por qué si?- Le pregunto Danny a Chris buscando por lo menos entender un poco el motivo de las acciones de ese sujeto

-Tómalo como… una consecuencia que debes pagar gracias a tu insecto- Respondió a sangre fría el cazarrecompensas.

Eso ultimo hizo que Danny hiciera un gesto de enojo, por lo que podía entender ese tipo era un cazarrecompensas que buscaba un Paras del cual desconocía sus motivos ¿Todo por un pokemon bicho? ¿En serio? Parecía algo exagerado pero hoy en día el dinero te hace buscar y capturar lo que fuera, sin embargo no era de su incumbencia el saber los detalles específicos, no tenía nada que ver en ello.

-Te lo diré por última vez… No sé de qué Paras me estás hablando, yo tengo mis propios asuntos que atender en este momento- Contesto Danny con una mirada de seriedad para después volver a voltearse para darle la espalda.

Danny no tenía intenciones de aclarar que buscaba a otro pokemon el cual era Greninja, principalmente por el hecho de que por ser un pokemon de otra región bastante lejana el cazarrecompensas intentara tender una trampa para querer llevárselo, no le quedaba más que encontrar la forma de irse de ahí o esperar a que el mismo Greninja llegara para atacarlo por sorpresa.

-Tal parece que no comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras crio-Contesto Chris a Danny con suma seriedad aun manteniendo la pokeball en su mano como forma de amenaza

En cambio Chris había sido bastante paciente al dialogo de Danny, pero esto era porque pensaba que si retenía a Danny lograría que Paras apareciera para querer salvarlo, sería su gran oportunidad para finalmente hacerse con el pokemon bicho, podría decirse que buscaba exactamente lo mismo que Danny, ganar tiempo, pero su paciencia ya se estaba agotando…

Eso último que dijo el sujeto hizo enojar a Danny, claro que comprendía su situación y por ello quería mantenerlo ocupado, pero ya no podía seguir así, era ahora o nunca, si Greninja no iba a llegar para ayudarlo sea donde sea que estuviese hacia que él tuviera que ver por su propio bienestar.

-El que no comprende eres tú, no me importa lo que hagas como cazarrecompensas, no tengo que ver, si quieres problemas búscalos con otra persona-Respondió Danny con bastante enojo hacia Chris sin dejar de darle la espalda

Hubo un silencio de 5 segundos, Danny sabía que había roto la brecha que lo tenía a salvo, había roto el dialogo que había estado manteniendo lo que causaría que el otro actuara, por más serio que fuera y aparentara ser… la realidad es que tenía algo de temor sobre lo podría suceder, fue en ese momento en el que se puso a pensar… ¿Por qué siempre debe pasar algo en cada viaje? ¿Por qué siempre cometo esos errores? ¿Acaso no era tan listo como pensaba? Como podía serlo…. Lo mismo lleva sucediendo desde que Greninja era un Froakie.

Desde que tenía 10 años pensó que las cosas serían sencillas como todo niño pero nada que ver, el mundo era injusto y cruel, estaba destinado a entenderlo por su cuenta, muchos pensarían que en este mundo todo es perfecto pero no… Abuso, secuestros, violaciones… Todo eso sucedía también, ¿Era el precio de la libertad? No… Parecía una excusa para vivir limitado pero tristemente era cierto, el mundo era así…

-Bueno… Parece ser que tendrá que ser así-Suspiro Chris mientras una leve sonrisa empezó a dibujársele en el rostro, si el pokemon bicho no iba a aparecer haría que lo hiciese.

Chris saco a Danny de sus pensamientos, él sabía que el momento había llegado, Greninja no aparecería… y ni lo iba a hacer, tendría que actuar por su cuenta, ¿Dónde estaba? sería posible que el… Los pensamientos traicionaban a Danny, fue ahí cuando con una mirada seria volteo para ver a Chris frente a frente.

-¿Chris cierto?- Pregunto Danny con una mirada seria pero depresiva al cazarrecompensas

Danny a pesar del estrés que tenía por todo los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza no podía bajar la guardia, solo tenía una última cosa que preguntar antes de llevar acabo su método de escape, Chris se sorprendió un poco ante eso, pero solo se limitó a contestar

-¿Qué? ¿Finalmente aceptaste las consecuencias?-Respondió de forma sencilla esperando una respuesta que valiera la pena

-Tu… ¿Disfrutas lo que haces? -Pregunto Danny seriamente a Chris

…..

 **PUUUUMMM**

Una explosión a cierta distancia estremeció el lugar por completo, interrumpiendo la charla entre Danny y Chris, los cuales se sorprendieron antes tal sonido de impacto en la lejanía, varios pidgeys se elevaron en los cielos huyendo de ahí y varios pokemon salvajes parecían estar alejándose.

Danny perdió el equilibro, mientras que Chris tiro por accidente la pokeball que tenía en su mano, liberando al pokemon que llevaba dentro, la luz roja salió mostrando a un Mightyena el cual reacciono en confusión ante tal estruendo que hizo vibrar hasta el suelo.

-Ah, ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Danny sorprendido ante tal impacto que casi lo hace caer si no fuera por su brazo que apoyo en el suelo.

-"Que intensidad, acaso serán…"-Pensó Chris ante ese gran estruendo mientras empezaba a recordar que los pokemon de su compañera estaban persiguiendo al paras y a la vez olvidando el hecho de que su Mightyena ahora se encontraba alado de él.

Danny quedo aturdido ante eso, sin embargo no tomo más de 3 segundos para darse cuenta de lo que podría ser, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente para levantarse de forma rápida y salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la dirección de la explosión

-¡GRENINJA!- Grito Danny a todos los vientos mientras corría lo más que podía hacia esa dirección

-Oye chico, espera!- Exigió Chris mientras empezaba a correr detrás de Danny, su Mightyena lo siguió detrás.

Estaba más claro que el agua, no había duda alguna de que esa explosión significaba que Greninja estaba envuelto en una batalla y que por eso no había regresado, en parte sintió que ese sujeto tenía algo que ver pero era lo último que debía pensar ahora, lo principal era llegar lo más rápido posible con él para así poder estar juntos de nuevo y salir de ese aprieto.

Sin embargo… la explosión fue muy fuerte, no solo llegando a ser escuchados por Danny y Chris sino también por los demás, los pokemon de Danny y la compañera de Chris que se encontraban mucho más alejados del nuevo punto de encuentro.

 _ **En Cierto Punto Lejano**_

Trevenant, Luxray y Flareon se habían adentrado al bosque hace varios minutos, siguiendo recto mirando a todos los alrededores posibles buscando signos de Danny y Greninja, fue ahí cuando los 3 pudieron sentir y escuchar la fuerte explosión en la lejanía que provenía de mucho más adentro del lugar.

-¿Qué es ese horrible sonido?- Pregunto Flareon en espanto ante ese fuerte estruendo lo que ocasiono que se agarra las orejas con sus patas.

-Que impacto… ¿Trevenant tú crees?- Pregunto Luxray de forma directa al tipo fantasma

Trevenant no tenía duda, era la misma vibración que sentía antes y ahora mucho más intensa, no cabía duda de que era Greninja el que estaba batallando y seguramente Danny estaba con el también.

-Deben ser Danny y Greninja, rápido debemos darnos prisa- Respondió Trevenant a Luxray rápidamente para después acelerar el paso.

Trevenant y Luxray aumentaron su velocidad hacia la dirección dónde provenía esa explosión, Flareon quien había cerrado los ojos se espantó al ver a sus compañeros alejarse lo que hizo que saliera corriendo rápidamente detrás de ellos.

Flareon sabía que Danny y Greninja ahora lo necesitaban, mientras corría detrás de ello no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que le dijo Danny hace varios mes, él lo salvaría….

* * *

 **NOTA:** Bueno… Una disculpa enorme por desaparecerme por varios meses, no es por dar excusas pero fueron varios los motivos, al final había decidido tomarme un mes entero de descanso para relajarme pero cuando estuve dispuesto a seguir salieron varias problemas… dejando de lado los estudios y en que me encuentro en una etapa muy decisiva de mi vida, me puse mal de las articulaciones, ya me encuentro bien pero el simple hecho de sentarme a escribir hacia que toda la espalda me doliera y que el brazo derecho se me entumiera, estuve en tratamiento y aun no me recupero totalmente, he tenido que ser más activo al aire libre y pues me aleje de la computadora.

Espero que puedan perdonar el que no hiciera un aviso pero no creí que me fuera a tomar bastante tiempo, hace varias semanas que he vuelto a escribir pero decidí adelantar varios capítulos para tener asegurada nuevamente las actualizaciones semanales y evitar errores ortográficos.

Este capítulo era mucho más largo pero tome la decisión de que la batalla entre Greninja Vs Sceptile y Umbreon tuviera su propio capitulo para que se pudiera desenvolver más a fondo. También he corregido varios errores ortográficos de los capítulos pasados.

Una cosa más, ahora la fecha de actualización serán los sábados para que así tenga más tiempo para asegurar que los capítulos sean subidos sin errores ortográficos, además la portada de la historia ha sido mejorada. Por ultimo les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la enorme espera pero ahora se recuperara el ritmo semanalmente.

 **Reviews**

-Pirata: Lamento la espera, en este capítulo mismo has podido apreciar lo que sucedió con Paras y la chica, debo admitir que USUM me ha parecido una excelente mejora a Sol y Luna pero con pocas innovaciones, pero me ha servido para estar al tanto de la franquicia.

-Susurro9: Por esos motivos ahora serán los sábados la fecha de actualización para que se puedan subir en tiempo y forma ya que semejantes errores ortográficos si reflejan una falta de profesionalismo.

* * *

Bueno amigos eso sería todo por este día, los veo la siguiente semana


End file.
